Funtom of the Opera
by SebasuchansKitten
Summary: A few days after Ciel Phantomhive loses his parents, he's informed that he inherited an old opera house. The place doesn't seem to be too out of the ordinary, but are the rumors true about a mysterious phantom haunting the hall? SebastianxCiel yaoi AU/OOC
1. He watches

**A/N New story! Dun dun dun… **

**My little cousin begged me to watch the new Scooby Doo movie **_**Stage Fright **_**with him, so I figured I didn't have anything to lose. Halfway through it I thought, "Wait, this is an awesome idea for a story!" So that's where the idea came from. Obviously you can see how I came up with the title. I don't own anything except this particular story and the ideas. And if I make any mistakes I'm sorry… I'm not exactly a huge fan of opera. Enjoy!**

* * *

The opera house loomed over the two men, setting an eerie and mysterious vibe. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

"This is it, right?" He asked.

"Yes, this is the Funtom Opera House, now rightfully owned and operated by you," Tanaka confirmed, and Ciel wrinkled his nose.

"Tanaka, I do not have time to run an opera house."

His old guardian smiled warmly at him, and it was a smile Ciel was familiar with. He knew he wouldn't have a choice.

"I know that opera isn't your thing, Ciel, but your father was very fond of this place. Your great-grandfather passed it down to your grandfather and eventually your father inherited it. Now it's your turn."

Ciel released the breath that he had been holding the entire time. He was hoping that Tanaka wouldn't make him take the responsibility of the old building, but he now knew that he didn't have a choice.

Tanaka had been Ciel's godfather since the very day he was born. Tanaka was a huge part of his life, and now he leaned on the old man more than ever.

Ciel was only nineteen, but he was extremely intelligent for his age. He could speak four different languages not including English, and he had a knack for solving difficult puzzles.

When he was eighteen years old, Ciel was offered a spot at the local sheriff's department. He started out small, and it only took him a year to work up to his position of a detective. Many people in his workplace were fairly jealous, considering it took Mr. Spears five years and Mr. Faustus seven to become the detective's they are now, and they're _still _unreliable most of the time.

Ciel didn't pay much mind to those clowns, though. He had a bright future ahead of him. Soon he would work up to a PI and maybe he could earn a place in the FBI if he was lucky.

Ciel's parents had been very pleased with his achievement and that was all he had wanted, to make his parents proud.

It had only been a week since Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive died in a car accident. They had been on their way home when Vincent had somehow lost control of the vehicle. It flipped seven times before landing on its side, snapping Vincent's neck and killing him almost immediately while Rachel died slowly from severe head trauma.

Ciel was deeply upset, but he was already nineteen and an only child, so he was guaranteed his family home and he was old enough to support himself. Godfather Tanaka helped Ciel with the arrangements of the funeral and everything had carried on normally, or as normal as it could be for Ciel.

* * *

Exactly four days after the funeral, the godfather visited Ciel with important news and a very significant paper.

"Ciel, you are aware of your trust fund, aren't you?" Tanaka asked and said boy sipped his cup of tea and nodded.

"I am. My father stated that I get this house and all of its assets, including his car, bank account and part of his company."

Tanaka nodded slowly, rubbing his thumb across the corner of the paper he held.

"And you are aware of the money he left you?"

"Yes. Mr. Landers made it perfectly clear that my dad left me a nice amount of money in my trust fund and a good portion of the company's in his bank account. 75% of the company, actually."

"You are correct," Tanaka huffed, glancing down at the paper momentarily. "Your dad left you a generous amount of money, Ciel. He had thousands of dollars placed in your trust fund and hundreds of thousands in his bank account. Each year, 75% of the company's profits will be directly deposited into your fathers old bank account, and you will be able to use the money as you please."

"Not to mention the car and house," Ciel piped up, and Tanaka laughed wearily.

"Yes, not to mention the car and the estate is yours, as well. But there is one other thing that you happened to inherit from your father that he never told you about."

Hearing this information, Ciel sat up straight and alert.

"Oh? And what was that?"

"Funtom Opera House. _The _Funtom Opera House," Tanaka stated, and pulled a photograph of the building out of his pocket, placing it in front of the curious boy.

"Many, many years ago, before I was born, actually, your great-grandfather built this opera house with every penny he had. His family had to survive without a few meals thanks to his seemingly futile decision, but within weeks the opera house was making him a fortune."

Tanaka took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses, his godson patiently waiting for him to continue.

"After he passed away, he left the house to your grandfather, and it made a fortune for him as well. As expected, your father inherited it years later, and it proved to have been a good moneymaker for him, also. I imagine that at least 25% of the money he left you was made from the opera hall."

"Are you saying that…?" Ciel started, and Tanaka nodded, finally placing the piece of paper in the boy's hands.

"This is the deed to the opera house. It's yours now."

"But Tanaka! I don't have time to run an opera house! I don't even know how it all works! I have a job and the estate and…"

Tanaka raised a hand to silence him, and Ciel quickly obeyed.

"It's yours now. And you aren't allowed to sell it by _any means. _This opera house meant a lot to your father, and I'd like to hope you wouldn't disappoint him."

With that, Tanaka left a stunned Ciel alone to ponder everything that had been said.

* * *

And now here they were, standing in front of the large building, Tanaka anxious and Ciel irritated.

He shouldn't be here right now. He should be investigating the Trancy murder, making a living and supporting himself. He didn't have time to take care of a stupid opera house. It was far too much work.

"Shall we have a look inside?" Tanaka questioned. Ciel just shrugged, uninterested.

The outside wasn't much to look at. The building was fairly large, certainly one of the largest buildings he had ever laid his eyes on. The opera house was constructed entirely out of bricks, dark grey and making the place seem ominous. Seven large, white marble pillars stretched across the front, adding beauty to the creepiness. Two glass doors were placed directly in the middle, and they would have appeared wide if not for the size of the pillars.

Ciel groaned as they approached the stairs that led up to the entrance. He quickly counted one hundred of them, and that made his frown deepen.

"Who puts an opera house at the top of so many stairs," Ciel muttered in an annoyed tone as he and Tanaka started up the steps.

"A little exercise can't hurt, then again you are abnormally petite for your age."

Tanaka wasn't lying, Ciel was incredibly small. He stood at 5'3, and his build looked no bigger than a child's. Ciel definitely didn't resemble someone who was nineteen, but his maturity made up for that.

When they finally made their way inside of the house, Ciel admired white marble flooring that was identical to the pillars outside and dozens of paintings that lined the walls.

"Over there," Tanaka said, pointing to his left, "is where the special effects, props, costumes, backdrops, and other necessities are stored."

Ciel curiously peered in the direction Tanaka's finger was pointing, and saw that there was a small hallway that led into an opening, most likely the large room that his godfather had been talking about.

"And down that hallway there," Tanaka continued, pointing to their right, "is how you get up to the balconies. You must climb two sets of stairs and open the door at the top, then you will be on the first balcony. This theater contains three, and in order to go up to the next balcony you must walk all the way across the first and take the small set of stairs on the opposite end, then repeat the same process to reach the third."

Ciel bobbed his head, taking in all the information.

"And right there," Tanaka smiled, pointing straight ahead, "is where the magic happens. When you enter you will see a stage placed in the very back and center of the room. In front of the stage is the orchestra pit, and behind that is where the seats and balconies are, where everyone can get a clear view of the show."

Ciel struggled to keep up but he nodded nevertheless. Opera had never been his 'cup of tea' so to speak. He never liked the crowds and the performances were even worse, but the Funtom Opera House was his responsibility now and he'd have to get used to it in time.

"There are employees that previously worked here for your father, and they still do to this day. I'm sure they can help you out with anything you need," Tanaka finished, and Ciel looked around.

"Where are they?"

"I'm sure they're here somewhere. Finny! Bard! Meyrin!"

Ciel spotted three people running out of the necessity room and sprinting down the left hallway, their speed on the smooth floor almost knocking them into the elder man and his godson.

"What did I say about running on the marble floor?" Tanaka huffed.

"Sorry, Sir," all three of them apologized, and Ciel was finally capable of getting a good look at the three troublesome employees.

The girl had magenta colored hair that was pulled into pigtails and her bangs were cut straight across her forehead. Big, round glasses were placed over her eyes that prohibited Ciel from seeing their color. She wore a white dress with brown boots and the smile on her face never wavered.

Next to her was a boy who wore the same genuine smile as her. His childish features made him look awfully young, and the way his blond hair was cut didn't help. He had nice green eyes, however, and he wore a loose red t-shirt with khakis.

The last male was taller and older, with blond hair and bored eyes. A cigarette dangled from his mouth, much to Ciel's annoyance, and he was in a white t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive's son. He will be your new employer from now on," Tanaka introduced.

"Oh no! I heard what happened to Mr. Phantomhive, yes I did! Ciel are you alright?" She asked in a shrill squeak, so high-pitched that Ciel flinched at the noise.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Finny jumped in, a look of pure concern sparkling in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm…"

"Yeah, are you sure, kid? You look so gloomy," Bard agreed, and Ciel had had enough with the three already.

"Listen to me! I am Ciel Phantomhive, your new employer. When I say something I mean it, and know that I can find a replacement for any of you faster than you think. Do I make myself clear?" Ciel yelled in a firm voice. All of the employees straightened their posture and nodded quickly.

"Yes, Mr. Phantomhive."

"Good. Let's get everything straight and organized. What nights do performances take place?"

"Every night, Sir," Finny answered, and Ciel bit his tongue in anger. _Every night? I'll barely have any time to get my work done!_

"Alright," Ciel spoke through gritted teeth, "and what do you all do?"

"I'm the costume designer! I help with costumes and paint the backdrops!" Meyrin squealed excitedly.

"Me and Finny take care of the electrical stuff backstage. Making sure the lights and special effects work properly," Bard said, pointing his thumb back to the hallway they had all ran down before.

"All of us stay in there for most of the time. Meyrin works on sewing extra costumes and Finny and I stay by the electrical equipment during performances."

"Who schedules the performances?" Ciel inquired, and Meyrin quickly raised her hand.

"That'd be I, Sir!"

"Then why am I here? What do I do?" The Phantomhive boy asked, quickly becoming frustrated.

"We take care of mostly everything. Mr. Phantomhive usually only came in to watch the performances or go over the profits. I suppose you can just sit back and watch the concerts like a little lord," Bard said with a wink, and Ciel found his temper rising.

"I will be back tomorrow night to watch the show. Everything better be in order and not one thing should go wrong. Correct?"

Everyone grew quiet and Ciel's fury was growing, as well.

"Did you not here what I said?" He snarled, and Meyrin anxiously pushed her two index fingers together.

"No, we heard you loud and clear, Sir, it's just…"

"Just?" Ciel motioned for her to continue.

"You have heard of the phantom, right?"

Ciel raised his eyebrows at the question. _The phantom?_

"No talk of this nonsense. There is no phantom that haunts Funtom Opera Hall," Tanaka said sharply.

"No, Sir, it's true!" Bard budged in. "We've all seen the phantom for ourselves!"

"The phantom," Ciel repeated, his eyebrows still raised at the thought.

"Yes, we've all seen him. He shows up at every performance," Finny verified, and the other two employees nodded their heads.

Before Tanaka could hush them again, Ciel jumped in on the conversation.

"What does this phantom look like?"

"He wears all black," Meyrin answered, her voice barely above a whisper, "and he's very tall. He's really slender too, yes he is. And those eyes…"

"The color of blood," Bard finished, and Finny shivered at the thought.

"And what does this phantom do?" Ciel interrogated, finding no more amusement in the joke. He didn't believe in ghosts or phantoms, and he certainly wasn't buying the story that his three employees were trying to sell him.

"He ruins everything!" Finny wailed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Sometimes he'll tear up the costumes. Then a light will mysteriously fall down on the stage, barely missing a performer. And on a serious occasion all of the lights will go off completely!"

"And he shows up at every performance you say?" Ciel questioned, and the three nodded their heads.

"Well then, we'll see if this phantom shows up tomorrow night. I'll be here when the doors open," Ciel stated, beginning to walk away. Before he exited the building he turned around one more time and gave them a warning glance.

"And I'll be expecting one hell of a performance."

* * *

Ciel's eyes wandered throughout the room as more and more people entered and found their seats.

_A nice crowd tonight, _Ciel thought. _Maybe running this opera house isn't a bad idea._

Ciel had arrived early to learn how the house normally managed. Meyrin informed him that each performance played for three nights and handed him a pamphlet.

"That way if someone misses the play on the first night they have two more nights to see it until another act takes its place," Meyrin explained, and Ciel nodded his head. It was like a movie theater, only live.

Bard told Ciel that he would usually be watching the act from a bird's eye view, standing directly above the stage where the main lights hung to ensure that they worked correctly through the whole performance.

Finny said that he sold the tickets in the front lobby until it was time to close the doors, then he went to stand with Bard.

Ciel discovered that in order to get above the stage he would have to go into the necessity room and climb a large set of stairs that eventually led to a corridor, and at the end of that corridor was an opening and a small platform where the two male employees could manage the lights.

"The platform is held up by a few suspension cords," Bard edified. "It's been sturdy for years, but I don't recommend that you go up there unless we ask you to. It's better to prevent an accident than wait until one happens."

Ciel had no problem abiding by Bard's suggestion. He had no business up there and as long as his two male employees were on hand then he had no reason to go onto the platform, anyways.

Ciel was becoming extremely bored waiting for the performance to begin and he glanced down at the pamphlet in his hands.

_Don't Resist Me_

_Written and directed by S. Kitten_

_On stage for the 13, 14, and 15 of September, 6:00-9:00 p.m._

Ciel snorted at the front cover, obviously displeased with the choice Meyrin made.

_Who would have the last name of kitten? An amateur looking to make it big, I suppose. _Ciel thought bitterly and he started to read through the rest of the brochure until the lights suddenly dimmed.

_Finally. I'd hate to wait this long for a show every night._

Ciel stole one final glance around him and observed that the theater was close to being full. He grinned as he turned back to watch the performance.

* * *

"My butler, why can't you see, how much these dreams are affecting me?"

The actor sang, and Ciel scowled at the high pitch. _This is why I find opera dreadfully awful. And this play is so horribly written! A master offering to share his dinner with a butler? You have to be kidding me! No true master would fall for a servant. The boy must be severely confused._

Even so, Ciel continued to watch the act, waiting to see if the mysterious 'phantom' appeared that everyone cowered from. So far, though, there hadn't been one problem, other than the poor singing and acting.

The boy stretched his legs and tried to make himself comfortable. No matter how bad the show was, he would stay. He wanted to find out if the phantom was the character of a made up story or something more.

* * *

The play was finally over, everyone had left the building and Ciel met up with the three workers on the stage.

"That was so beautiful!" Finny exclaimed, wiping tears from his eyes. Meyrin nodded in agreement, pressing a tissue securely to her nose.

"It was alright. I'm not really into all that love stuff," Bard admitted.

"That was a beautiful work of art!" Meyrin protested, taking the bloody tissue away from her face.

Bard rolled his eyes. "You only liked it because it was a homosexual romance."

"No!" Meyrin blushed, quickly holding the tissue up again.

"Hey, the phantom never showed up!" Finny exclaimed happily.

"You're right," Bard commented.

"That's because there was no phantom in the first place," Ciel explained stiffly. "It was probably a figment of your imagination, or someone wanting to play a cruel joke."

"Sir, he usually does show up at every performance!" Meyrin argued, but Ciel put up a hand to silence her.

"Well then, we might as well begin taking this crap down," Bard said, glancing toward the backdrop and props.

"Just to put it up all over again tomorrow," Finny whined.

"Don't worry about the backdrop. It won't hurt anything to leave it up for the three nights that this horrific play is showing. Just grab two props each and carry them back to the necessity room," Ciel instructed, and the three nodded before picking up two props each and running away hurriedly to put them away.

Ciel sighed as he bent down to pick up a fake eye patch and plastic pocket watch. Before his fingers even reached the objects, however, a quick flash of black caught his eye.

Ciel stood up and looked around rapidly, expecting to find one of his employees standing next to him, but no one was there.

Ciel shook off the fear he once had and picked up the props. When he went to walk away to the necessity room, he glimpsed another shadow.

The boy took his time to study his surroundings. He observed that the orchestra pit was empty, occupied only with chairs and a few pieces of sheet music.

Slowly, his eyes wandered up to the seats right behind the pit. He carefully scanned each row, searching for the intruder.

_Empty, empty, empty, empty, empty, empty. _Ciel was becoming frustrated.

Ciel's search wasn't doing any good and he finally gazed at the first balcony, coming up with nothing once again.

His eyes lifted to the second balcony, and _still _nothing was there.

Then his eyes finally found the source of the shadows.

Standing in the first row on the far left of the third balcony, was a tall, slender figure clad in black. Menacing red eyes stared at the boy, unblinking.

_No, it cannot be._

But there wasn't any other explanation.

Ciel had dozens of thoughts flooding through his mind at once, and they all believed that the figure was the phantom.

The creature's demonic eyes quickly confirmed the theories.

* * *

**Why, Ciel? Why you no show my play love? T.T**

**Oh well. At least Finny and Meyrin enjoyed it. xD**

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'll update again soon, I hope. Half of me is liking this story and the other half is like "ehhh…." So review and let me know if this should be continued or not.**

**And "Don't Resist Me" will be updated soon as well in case any of you are wondering.**

**Until then, au revoir!**

**-SebasuchansKitten**


	2. He stalks

**Hello my little kitlets. I've decided to try out another chapter of this story, just to see how it goes. So far, I've received positive reviews. However, I'm still a little iffy about continuing it. If the majority of reviews are positive after this chapter, then it will be continued. Read on and decide ^-^**

* * *

Ciel couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. It felt as if every muscle in his body was standing still, including his heart.

It was those eyes.

Those ominous, _demonic _eyes.

Ciel was unable to see the phantom's face, for the figure seemed to be nothing but a shadow.

But he saw those eyes.

They never blinked. They never took their gaze off of the terrified boy.

They just stared.

Ciel felt his body convulse with fright and he closed his eyes, trying to escape from the color of blood.

"You're not there," Ciel said to reassure himself. "You're not there. You're not there."

Ciel slowly opened his eyes, dreading having to face the creature once again.

But the phantom was gone.

"Huh?" Ciel wondered, and he rubbed his eyes, attempting to improve his vision.

No matter where he looked, though, the mysterious figure had vanished.

_Of course I'm hallucinating. It's late and I'm exhausted, _Ciel thought bitterly, and he stormed away to the necessity room.

* * *

"How long had they been lying there until someone found them?" Ciel inquired, studying the autopsy results.

"Mr. and Mrs. Trancy had been lying dead in their bed for two days before one of their neighbors found the bodies," Aleister confirmed, pulling his pair of bloodied gloves off and tossing them in the trash.

"And what became of their son, Alois?" Faustus asked, leaning over Ciel's shoulder to study the documents as well.

Aleister lifted a finger to his lips, pondering the question. "Ah, the Trancy boy. He was a mess when the police arrived. Said that he hadn't eaten for the two days that his parents were dead in the house."

"And he didn't notify anybody?" Spears exclaimed, and Aleister shook his head.

"No, he didn't. He just stayed in his bedroom for two whole days until officers found him."

Ciel glanced up from the page and narrowed his eyes. This was an odd case, indeed.

According to the police records, someone had apparently broken into the Trancy's home sometime early in the morning, no later than three and no earlier than midnight. The burglar slashed Mr. and Mrs. Trancy's throats before leaving. Nothing had been stolen and nothing had been left behind, either. Alois Trancy, the son of the two, found his parents dead in their bed the next morning, but oddly didn't call the police or notify anybody. Instead, the boy went back to his bedroom and remained there.

Within two days, the Trancy's neighbor, Mary Jane Kelly, called police after seeing no activity in the house and no one leave for 48 hours.

That was when Mr. and Mrs. Trancy were found dead in their bed, and their son Alois a crying mess on his bedroom floor.

"Where is Alois?" Ciel interrogated, and Aleister frowned a little.

"The police took him to the mental facility two blocks from here. Ostensibly, Alois had seemed to be having severe hallucinations about his parents death. After they concluded that he was unstable, they checked him into Sebasu Mental Heath Institute."

"Thank you for the information, Aleister," Ciel said as he walked out of the autopsy room, the two other detectives following his lead.

"No problem, gentlemen," Aleister called before the three disappeared from the building.

* * *

"Alois, I am Ciel Phantomhive. These are my partners, Claude Faustus and William T. Spears. We're just going to ask you a few questions if that's alright."

Ciel watched as the small boy stared up at him with petrified eyes. He couldn't blame the kid, really. If Ciel had seen his parents after the accident he would probably have ended up in a place like this, too. He couldn't blame the boy for being emotionally scarred.

When Alois's gaze drifted away from Ciel and to the man standing by his side, Ciel took the opportunity.

"You seem to be interested in Mr. Faustus," Ciel observed, and a small blush rose in the boys cheeks.

"He has nice eyes," Alois murmured quietly.

"If it would make you more comfortable, Mr. Faustus can come over by you."

A tinge of happiness lit up in Alois's eyes, and Claude voluntarily sat down by the boy. Ciel almost snorted when Alois shyly grasped Claude's hand, and the detective happily curled his fingers around the smaller digits.

"Better?" Ciel asked in an annoyed tone, and Alois nodded, the blush darkening slightly.

Ciel pulled a small notepad out of his jacket and clicked his pen.

"Alright, now what can you tell me about your parents? Did they have any enemies? Anybody who would want to hurt them in some way?"

Alois shook his head. "No, my parents were well liked around town. Everybody loved them."

_No real motive _Ciel scribbled down quickly.

"Okay, so if nobody wanted to hurt your parents, then why would someone want to break into your house? Is there anything of value in there?"

Again, the blond boy shook his head. "Not really. We have an old grandfather clock that my mother inherited after her father died. She has a few gold chains in her jewelry box, too. The burglar could have taken anything, I'm a really heavy sleeper," Alois admitted, scratching his head with his free hand, "but they didn't take anything."

_No valuables_

"So you weren't awake when your parents died?"

The boy lowered his gaze to the floor, his loquacious attitude dying immediately.

"No, I wasn't."

"Then you slept through the whole night?"

"No."

Ciel was quickly becoming irritated by the sudden discreetness.

"When did you wake up then?"

"I saw someone," Alois whispered, and Ciel's eyebrows perked up.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw someone. Outside my window. I saw who murdered my parents."

Ciel's hand gripped the pen in interest, ready to write down every detail that the boy could give.

"Did you know this person?"

"I don't know him personally. But it isn't the first time I've seen him."

"Oh? Where else have you seen this person at?" Ciel's hand was hastily jotting down the newly acquired knowledge as he encouraged the boy to talk more.

"I had an… incident when I was younger. That was the first time I saw him," Alois shuddered, and Claude gripped his hand reassuringly. Ciel decided against questioning the 'incident', knowing that it would only cause the boy more pain.

"Then, a few years later, my Mom and Dad took me to a play. He was there. He was watching from above the stage. He must have felt me staring because his eyes met mine for a few minutes, then he broke away and started watching the play again. I never saw him after that until the night my parents died. I heard something hit the ground, and mine and my parents bedrooms are on the second floor, so I looked out the window to see what the noise was. He was standing on the grass and his back was facing me. I didn't know it was him until he turned around and I saw his eyes."

Ciel's hand couldn't keep up and he struggled to catch everything.

_Appeared when he was younger, saw him at a play, seen in the yard after his parents murder._

Something odd struck Ciel when he recalled what the boy had said.

_Alois claimed that the second time he saw the person was at a play. The Funtom Opera House is the only place that shows plays in town._

A cold shiver ran down Ciel's spine and he let out a breath to prevent himself from shaking.

"Alois, describe to me what this person looks like."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" The three detective's exclaimed at once, and Alois shrugged.

"I don't know. Every time I see him he's in the dark, so I can't study his features. But I know his eyes are dark, maybe like a rusty color?"

Ciel could barely stand up.

_All these descriptions… They don't match anybody else except…_

Ciel's thoughts were racing and he didn't even hear Spears ask Alois if he knew the person's name. Ciel's head was attempting to deny the connections until he heard the blond boy's reply.

"The phantom."

* * *

"The boy is obviously insane," William snorted, pushing his glasses up.

"I don't think you're giving him enough credit, Spears. He gave us some vital information," Claude protested.

"Vital information? Like what? Some guy, apparently named 'The Phantom' broke into his house and murdered his parents? The kid doesn't even know what the guy looked like."

"I think what he told us was useful. You can't blame Alois for not being able to solve the whole case."

"Don't feed me that crap, Faustus. I have reason to believe that you're a pedophile."

As the two men bickered with each other, Ciel reviewed the information in his head.

_Alois stated that he saw a shadow figure, and he was unable to recall any details about the person except for the eyes. It couldn't be the same figure I saw, could it? Or am I just hallucinating like him?_

Loud beeping woke Ciel up from his thoughts and quieted the other two detectives, and the boy glanced down at his watch.

"Well, gentlemen, It's time for me to take my leave," Ciel announced, lifting his jacket off the back of his chair and draping it around his shoulders.

"You're leaving? It's only three o'clock," Claude pointed out.

"If I don't recall, Mr. Phantomhive is now the owner of Funtom Opera House. I'm sure that's where he is headed," Spears guessed, and Ciel nodded.

"Yes, you're right. I have to get a few things straight with my employees before the show starts tonight."

"I'd like to go see it," Claude commented, glancing at William. "I hear _Don't Resist Me _is extremely interesting."

"It's a sexual play, and I refuse to set my eyes on anything of that manner. If we go I'd have to work overtime, and besides, who in their right mind has the last name of Kitten?"

"Precisely," Ciel said, chuckling, "you're not missing out on much, Mr. Faustus, trust me. But at any rate, try to have a good evening."

* * *

"You're here early, Mr. Phantomhive," Finny exclaimed, looking up from the pile of wires he was untangling. Ciel perused his watch nonchalantly.

"I guess I am a little early. I was hoping I could ask you a few questions."

Finny's smile disappeared, and his green eyes were filled with trepidation.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No, no," Ciel assured, waving his hand. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions, that's all."

Finny's smile reappeared. "What do you want to know, Mr. P?"

"I'd like to know a few things about the phantom that you all have claimed to see. Call me Ciel, by the way."

Again, the smile vanished. "You want to know about the phantom?"

"Yes. When did this phantom appear?"

"Geez, it was awhile ago. He's probably been around for a good nine or ten years."

_He's been around for this long? And no one has ever said anything?_

"Why would he all of a sudden show up? Did something drastic happen?"

Finny shook his head. "No, Sir. That's why everybody's so confused. Nothing bad has ever happened at Funtom Opera House. I can't understand why he unexpectedly appeared, but he did."

"You've professed to have seen him, Finny. How often? Where at?"

Finny gulped and nervously looked around him. "He usually shows up at every performance, like Meyrin said before. None of us could believe his absence last night. And I've seen him everywhere. On the stairs, the balconies. Sitting in the seats or the orchestra pit on occasion. A lot of our customers have claimed to have seen him on the platform right above the stage, but I've never caught him up there."

Ciel took a deep breath and raked his fingers through his hair. Just talking about the figure made Ciel extremely anxious, and he could almost sense someone watching him.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Finny asked, but before Ciel could reply the blond-haired boy slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god, you've seen him, haven't you?"

When Ciel saw that Finny was apprehensive as well he nodded shamefully.

"Yes. Finny, I need you to be honest with me. Have you ever seen the phantom outside of this building? I fear he may have committed murd-"

"Finny! We have an emergency!" Meyrin barged into the necessity room, her hair in a disarray and her glasses crooked.

"Oh! Mr. Phantomhive!" Meyrin exclaimed and blushed profusely. "I'm so sorry, Sir! I didn't know that you were already here!"

"What seems to be the problem Meyrin?" Finny questioned, ignoring the jumble of wires in his hands.

"One of the actors has fallen ill for the night and he can't come in! He plays the main character, yes he does, and we can't cancel the show!"

"Oh no," Finny frowned.

"This is terrible! I can't find a fill-in in less than two hours!"

"Hey, maybe Ciel could do it," Finny suggested, and a cute smile lit up Meyrin's face.

"You're right! Ciel would be perfect for the part!"

"No," Ciel said firmly, "I can't sing."

"You don't have to sing! The first part of the play doesn't have any singing whatsoever. I'm sure I can find a fill-in before the second part."

"No, I'm not doing it," Ciel declined once again. "Not under any circumstances am I playing a part in this performance."

* * *

_Honestly, what the hell is wrong with me? Am I not threatening enough or what? Is it my height? My eyes? Why do I find myself in these situations every time?_

Ciel sighed as he adjusted the fake eye patch to make sure his right eye was covered. He felt ridiculous.

"Oh you look simply adorable, Mr. Phantomhive!" Meyrin gushed as she tied a ribbon around said boys neck.

"I'm not adorable!" Ciel protested.

"That's actually a good look for you, kid. You look more like a little lord that way," Bard complimented, and Ciel clenched his fists.

"Listen, I don't look like-"

"That fits really well, Ciel! The forest green really brings out your eyes," Finny praised cheerfully, and Ciel let out a breath to calm his nerves.

"Alright, so what do I have to do?"

"In this scene, you're pacing around in your office trying to think of ways to get your butler out of your head," Meyrin explained, adding, "I'm sure you already know your lines."

Ciel nodded slowly. "I do."

"Great! You'll do amazing!" Meyrin assured.

* * *

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" Ciel asked out loud, walking three steps forward before stopping, turning around, and walking three steps back to his original place.

He hoped that the audience hadn't noticed the slight quivering in his voice, but Ciel couldn't help being nervous. He never did well with big crowds, and performing in front of an audience wasn't easy for him, either.

"I know why. He saved my beloved roses. I must be feeling guilty for not thanking him."

_Stupid play. What boy has 'beloved roses' anyways?_

Ciel took a quick glance up at the platform that hung above him, and his two male employees gave him a thumbs up.

_Well at least they don't think that I'm doing a horrible job._

"Or maybe it's because he declined my dinner offer. Certainly the reason he's clouding my mind is because I am saddened by the rejection."

_This script is awful. Someone kill me now._

Ciel stole another look up at the platform, and was taken aback when the two men that had stood there before weren't there.

_Bard and Finny are supposed to stay up there during the whole performance. Why aren't they there now?_

Not wanting the audience to notice his sudden tenseness, Ciel continued with his lines.

"Though I do feel rejected, that can't be the reason why he is continually floating through my thoughts. I see him in my dreams, but I want to see the real him. I want to feel him truly."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ciel detected movement on the platform and he was instantly relieved.

_Bard and Finny must be back. They probably had to get a drink or something._

He gazed back up, hoping to receive more silent praise from the two males, but instead he noticed a glimpse of black.

The black shadow swooped down onto the platform, landing gracefully as it did so.

Ciel couldn't believe his eyes when the noir cape fluttered to the side, allowing him to see what the phantom really looked like.

He was awfully pale, pale as a ghost to put it lightly. A white mask with a simple red border covered the majority of his nose and his cheekbone, used to conceal his identity.

The man had beautiful raven hair, and was mostly pushed back behind his ear except for a few stray pieces that hung in his face, tickling his cheek as it moved.

The phantom's eyes were all the more frightening when Ciel noticed that instead of the normal sanguine shade they were a haunting pink, a pigment that screamed danger.

Ciel couldn't take his eyes off of the being, and the creature didn't take his eyes off of the boy, either. Although they had only been staring at each other for a few seconds, it felt like time was passing agonizingly slowly for Ciel.

Ciel's eyes darted over to a stage light that was dangling, begging to fall. Then his gaze traveled back to the phantom, and said creature smiled menacingly.

_He wouldn't._

Ciel watched in horror as the phantom moved with inhuman speed, releasing the light from the platform and letting it fall.

The boy knew he didn't have the ability to avoid the collision.

He knew that the light was going to crush him.

And the phantom just stood there with a smile on his face, watching the cataclysm unfold.

* * *

**That's it for chapter two!**

**How cool is that? I wrote and directed a play, now I have a mental institution named after me xD**

**Stupid Spears. He doesn't like my play either T.T**

**Review and tell me if this should be continued or not. I'd really like to hear your input, kitlets.**

**-SK**


	3. He strikes

**Whelp, it's official. This story will be continued. Enjoy the new chapter kitlets.**

* * *

Ciel winced and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

"Ciel, watch out!" Finny screamed, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Mr. Phantomhive? Mr. Phantomhive, are you alright?"

"Get out of his face, Meyrin. You'll suffocate him."

"I don't see you doing anything, Bard!"

"Just give him space. Kid, are you okay?"

Ciel opened his eyes, his vision blurry and his head aching.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Bard asked, shoving a hand in his face. Ciel smacked the hand away angrily.

"I'm hurt, not blind, Bard."

"At least you can see," the blond muttered, before he and Meyrin helped the smaller male up.

"What happened?" Ciel questioned, glancing around the empty theatre.

"You don't remember? You almost got killed!" Meyrin exclaimed, and Ciel rubbed the back of his head.

_I do remember. The phantom almost killed me with the stage light._

Ciel gazed a few feet in front of him and saw the broken stage light smashed, pieces of glass scattered across the wood floor.

_I was standing there performing when the phantom swung the light loose and tried to crush me. And then Finny yelled…_

Ciel stared at his two employees, noticing that the third was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no. Where's Finny?" Ciel panicked.

"Uhm… Well, he's in the hospital. The kid saved your life, you know."

"He _what?" _Ciel shrieked, his eyes widening.

"You were just standing there practically waiting for the light to hit you. Finny lunged and knocked you out of the way, taking the blow for you."

Ciel calmed himself down before snapping his fingers. "We're going to the hospital. _Now."_

* * *

The three crowded around Finny, waiting for the blond boy to wake up. Ciel was feeling tremendously guilty, and he was planning on apologizing to his employee.

_Bard had been right. I was just standing there, waiting to be killed. Finny didn't have to take the impact, but he did, and even though that was extremely stupid, it was a kind act nevertheless._

"Meyrin? Bard? Is that you?" Finny asked, finally becoming conscious.

"Yeah, it's us. Ciel's here too," Bard replied, and Finny's eyes opened fully.

"Ciel? Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" The injured male quizzed. Ciel couldn't believe how concerned Finny was being considering Ciel wasn't the one in the hospital bed.

"I'm fine, Finny. You didn't have to do that, you know," Ciel murmured, and Finny smiled weakly.

"Of course I did. You're my boss. It's only right that I'd put my life ahead of yours."

Ciel cringed at the words. He certainly wouldn't have put his life ahead of his boss's, but maybe that was because Ciel was selfish.

"How are you feeling?" Meyrin inquired.

"I'm feeling alright. I'm banged up in a few places, but I should be able to return to work soon."

"No," Ciel said firmly. "You're not coming back to work until you're feeling 100% better. Even then I might not let you come back. You deserve time off to heal."

"I don't want to miss out on work though, Mr. Phantomhive!" Finny insisted, "I won't be able to afford rent on my apartment if I don't go back."

"You're taking a _paid _vacation. A full month off so I know you'll be completely recovered, and I promise you'll still get a paycheck," Ciel informed, but Finny shook his head.

"No, I can't do that, Mr. Phantomhive. It wouldn't be right if I got paid for work that I never did."

"You're going on a paid vacation whether you like it or not. Now get some rest. We'll stop by tomorrow to see how you're feeling."

Ciel quickly ushered his other two employees out of the room and was about to close the door behind him before Finny called.

"Mr. Phantomhive?"

"Yes?" Ciel asked, peering in to look at Finny. Said boy gave him a grateful smile, his green eyes glittering with appreciation.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for saving my life," Ciel said, and gave the boy a small smirk before closing the door.

* * *

Ciel took a day off the next day so he and his two employees could have enough time to create precautions for the next performance.

"Since Finny won't be here for a month, Bard, you'll have to monitor the lights on your own. Meyrin, you'll have to be the one selling the tickets."

"I can't, Sir!" Meyrin protested. "I have to go backstage and do the makeup and hair for each actor. I won't have enough time to do both."

Ciel thought over the problem before regrettably saying, "it'll be okay. I'll go backstage and do makeup and hair while you sell the tickets."

Meyrin quickly agreed to the plan and everything seemed to be alright.

Later that night, Ciel had completed each and every actors hair and makeup, Meyrin sold all the tickets and Bard was closely watching the lights from above.

Ciel watched the play from backstage and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. It was already halfway through the play and the phantom had yet to show up.

Nevertheless, though, Ciel continued to keep his eye out. He was trained to expect the unexpected, and he was doing exactly that.

* * *

Alois shivered and pulled his purple coat closer to his body, trapping his torso in the warmth. He could still feel the cold night wind despite the winter jacket, and he continued to tremble as he trotted down the sidewalk.

The hospital had finally released him after deeming his mental state 'adequate', and now he was journeying down the road at night, attempting to avoid the cold wind and trying to get home as fast as possible.

_This road is creepy at night, _Alois thought. _I wish I had Claude by my side._

The boy hadn't forgotten about the taciturn detective, and he had thought about him everyday when he was alone in the hospital.

_The way he held my hand… So lovingly, so warm._

Alois shook once again and he kept his head down, trying to block the breeze from hitting his face.

A quiet scream rang through the night, and even though it was muffled Alois heard it clearly.

He stopped walking and looked around him, studying every detail. The voice cried out again, and Alois turned to a two-story house on his left, determining that the shriek had came from there.

Every light was off in the house except for one on the second story, and Alois stood on his tiptoes and squinted, trying to see what was happening in the window.

A red-haired woman was standing inside with her mouth open, waving her arms frantically as if she was trying to scare someone away. She backed up against the window, permitting Alois from seeing who or what she was fighting against.

Suddenly, the woman became still, and Alois squinted harder, trying to find out why. It didn't take long for him to find out, though, because the woman's body slowly slid down the window, and her head tilted back.

Alois almost let out a wail when he saw a large slit across the woman's throat, one almost identical to the cuts that had killed his parents.

The woman's body finally fell down to the floor, and Alois saw a dark figure standing over the body. It seemed to be glancing down, admiring its work, and Alois accidentally choked out a squeak.

The sound hadn't been very loud, but the silhouette heard it and quickly stared out the window. Piercing red eyes met sky blue, and Alois gasped.

_It's him._

* * *

"He didn't show up again," Ciel observed, storing the last of the props away. Meyrin nodded as she folded a costume.

"He didn't, but that's alright with me. I'd hate to see someone else get hurt."

"I know, but it's weird, isn't it?"

"What?" Meyrin cheeped.

"He didn't show up tonight. Finny said that he shows up at every performance, but he didn't show up tonight."

"He didn't show up the first night that you were here, either," Meyrin reminded, and Ciel pondered her response.

"You're right, he didn't. I wonder if he watches us one night and takes advantage of us on another."

"I don't know, Mr. P. Before you came, he was here every night. Now, he's only here some nights."

Ciel lifted a finger to his lips, contemplating.

"Then I wonder what he does on other nights."

* * *

"Her name's Angelina Durless. She had just came home from work before the burglar broke in," Spears explained, and Ciel frowned at the woman that was sprawled out on the floor, her limbs tangled and her neck bent back, exposing the wound that killed her.

"Where did she work?"

"She was a doctor," Faustus answered.

"Are there any missing valuables in the house? Any leads to a motive?" Ciel desperately questioned, begging for some kind of clue. To his dismay, Spears shook his head.

"No. Unfortunately this is another case that will require overtime."

"Honestly, Spears, if you wanted to avoid overtime why did you get a job in law enforcement?" Claude muttered, and William retorted with something that was inaudible to Ciel's ears.

Ignoring his disputing coworkers, Ciel snapped a pair of rubber gloves on and bent down, cradling the dead woman's neck in his hand. The young detective gently prodded around the lesion, observing the depth.

"At least an inch deep," Ciel declared, interrupting the argument. "Whatever the killer used was definitely not dull."

Ciel stood up and faced his two coworkers. The two men blinked as if waiting for him to continue.

"Any witnesses?" Ciel questioned, peeling a glove off his hand.

William fingered through the small stack of papers in his palm before reading a name that made both Claude and Ciel's faces pale.

"Alois Trancy."

* * *

Alois woke up to banging on the front door. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.

_11:30. No wonder I slept in, I fell asleep on the couch._

Alois stretched until his back popped, and he slowly stood from the couch as the banging continued.

"I'm coming," Alois called, and he leisurely made his way to the front door.

Sunlight poured in as he opened the door, and Alois rubbed his eyes once more to help adjust his vision.

After his eyes focused, he noticed the three detectives that had paid him a visit in the hospital, or the rather _attracting _detective that had held his hand; the other two didn't matter.

"Long time no see," Alois mumbled, and the smallest detective held up a billfold containing a badge.

"Mr. Trancy, I am Detective Ciel Phantomhive. These are my partners, William T. Spears and Claude Faust-"

"Yeah, I know who you are. You interviewed me in the hospital, remember?" Alois snipped, and Detective Phantomhive shot him a glare.

"It's part of the job requirement, which you probably didn't know, judging by the fact that you sleep in until 11:30 and you're unemployed. That's besides the fact, though. We're here to ask you a few questions."

"I already told you everything I know about my parents murder. Just leave me alone so I can cope with it."

"We're not here on account of your parents, Mr. Trancy," Detective Spears interjected. "We're here to find out everything you know about Angelina Durless."

Confusion swept over Alois's face and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know an Angelina Durless."

Detective Spears held up a picture of a woman. "As a matter of fact, you do. According to what we've read in the police files, you were the one who called the cops after witnessing her death."

It all came back to him then. The woman screaming in the house. Her body falling to the floor, lifeless. The figure. _Him._

Alois gulped and he nodded his head. "Yeah, okay. I remember now."

"May we come in?" Claude asked, and Alois smiled wearily.

"Yeah, come on in."

He opened the door wider for the three detectives and they all walked inside before sitting on the couch that Alois had previously slept on.

Scratching his head, the tired blond plopped down on the recliner that was opposite of the couch.

"Now, how did you come across Miss Durless's house?" Detective Phantomhive questioned, his pen and pad positioned neatly on top of his lap.

"I got released from the hospital last night," Alois answered quietly. "I was walking home. Her house is only a few blocks from here."

The detective scribbled across the notepad.

"Alright. And why did you stop in front of her house?"

"I didn't know that I was directly in front of her house at first. I was walking when I suddenly heard a scream, so I stopped to listen. Then I heard the scream again, so I turned and saw that it was coming from her house."

More scribbling.

"Describe everything that you saw, in exact detail please."

Alois wiggled around in the chair uncomfortably before proceeding. "Every light was off in the house except for one upstairs. I saw Angelina in the lit up room and she was screaming and thrashing her arms around hysterically. Eventually she backed up against the window and I couldn't see anything. After awhile, she became motionless. Her body fell to the floor, and I saw the cut in her neck before she hit the ground. That's about it."

Scribble. Scribble. Scribble.

"Did you see the person that murdered her?"

Alois went silent and he bit his lip. _Should I tell him that I saw someone? If he doesn't believe me then I'll be sent back to that hospital, and I don't ever want to end up there again…_

"Mr. Trancy, do you need me to repeat the question?" Detective Phantomhive barked, and Alois nodded, his face red from embarrassment.

"Did you see the person that murdered Angelina Durless?"

"Yes," he replied unobtrusively, and the detective's attention was suddenly captured.

"Really? What did he look like?"

"I… I…" Alois stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes.

_I can't tell them. If I do then they'll think I'm crazy and send me back to that institute. I can't go back there. I _won't_ go back there!_

Unexpectedly, Claude rushed over to his side and grasped his hand caringly, trying to soothe the frazzled boy.

Alois immediately closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Alois, please. We need to know what the killer looked like," Claude said softly, and Alois gripped the man's hand tightly.

"It was him. He's nothing but a shadow that watches. Waits. Stays hidden until he can attack. There is no color to him but those eyes. Those haunting eyes. He killed my parents. He killed Angelina. I promise, I'm not crazy! I know it was him! He did it!"

"I told you, the boy's insane," Spears muttered, and Claude sighed.

"No! I'm telling you! He did it!" Alois insisted, but the detective just waved him off.

"He's mad. It's a wonder why the hospital released him."

Detective Phantomhive dropped his pen, his eyes suddenly filled with dread.

"No, he's not."

* * *

Ciel quickly dusted the blush across the young actress's cheek, spreading the light pink powder lightly over her skin.

"Almost done," Ciel stated, and the girl smiled excitedly.

"Does it look good?" She asked.

Ciel grinned and raised his hand elegantly, helping the girl down from the chair in which she once sat.

"Of course it does! Your face is a masterpiece, constructed only by the finest makeup designer around."

The girl giggled and gave Ciel a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ciel. You did a great job."

"Don't mention it," he replied, and shot her another small smile before she closed the door behind her.

Ciel let out a breath of relief as he brushed stray powder off of his shoulder. He had no clue that doing hair and makeup could be so time-consuming, and he was starting to appreciate Meyrin a lot more.

The boy exited the hair and makeup room and made his way down to the necessity room. The show would be starting soon, and all of the props that were needed had already been arranged on stage.

Meyrin was selling tickets in the front lobby and Bard was already positioned above the stage, so Ciel would be able to sit down and relax.

Ciel made his way to the very back of the room, ignoring the stairs that Bard had taken and opened up the costume closet.

The closet was fairly large, but the space was needed considering all the costumes that had to be stored in there.

Heedless of his actions, Ciel closed the closet door behind him and began fingering through costumes, searching for the one that he had worn the night the stage light crashed.

_Bard said I looked like a lord when I wore it, _Ciel remembered, rummaging for the clothes. _I'd like to see if that's true._

Ciel had finally found the costume when a hand wrapped itself over the boy's mouth, forbidding him from making a noise.

Ciel tried to yell for help, but the hand only muffled his cries. He was unwillingly pulled through a rack of clothes, his only exit vanishing right before his eyes.

When he was dragged to the very back of the closet the hand loosened a little, allowing Ciel to suck in air.

"What do you want?" Ciel gasped, his lungs still deprived from oxygen.

"You."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Next update coming soon.**

**-SK**


	4. He pleasures

**Oh my. This chapter was somewhat difficult to write. x.x I'm not proficient when it comes to writing sexual-ish stuff, so I apologize ahead of time if everything seems a little awkward. Enjoy kitlets ^-^**

* * *

Ciel's face immediately became pallid, and he wriggled around in the man's grip. Said man was chuckling at the failed attempts, but he was also keeping a safe distance so the boy couldn't see what was behind him.

"I've already seen your face," Ciel said through gritted teeth. "You're wearing a white mask. You have crimson eyes, and you're very pale with hair that's the darkest of black."

"You should consider yourself very special," The phantom mused, tilting his head down toward the boy. "You're the only person who has ever seen that much of me."

Ciel turned his head and looked up at the mysterious man who held him captive. He had his head close, and Ciel was able to finally see his face once more, or as much as he could since the mask held his identity.

"You're so stunning," he commented, leaning further down to kiss Ciel's temple.

"If I'm so attractive then why did you try to crush me, asshole?" Ciel spat, still trying to break away from the firm grasp on his wrists.

"Don't you get it?" The phantom whispered, resting his lips against the boy's ear.

"I knew that stupid blond boy would save you. I'm eliminating all the other distractions. I only have that girl and the other boy left."

"No!" Ciel screamed, thrashing wildly. "Do not hurt them! Don't even think about touching them!"

The lips smirked against Ciel's ear, breathing out erotically and sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"Does that mean that you're mine already?"

"I'll do anything to protect my other employees," he admitted, and the phantom's smile grew as he pulled the boy's body against his.

"Stop touching me so freely, you pervert!" Ciel started to wiggle around, arousing a pleasant response from the stranger.

"Mmm yes. _Right there." _He forcefully clung to Ciel, and the boy could feel the man's erection rubbing against his bottom.

"You're disgusting," Ciel hissed, and the phantom took a hold of Ciel's neck, forcing the boy to lean his head on the man's left shoulder.

"Tell me your name."

"You're sexually harassing me in a closet and you don't even know my name?" Ciel snapped, making the phantom to chuckle.

"Of course I already know your name. But I want you to tell me it personally."

"Why should I?"

The mysterious man nipped Ciel's ear playfully. "If you don't tell me your name, I'll have to resort to calling you other things, _sweetheart."_

Another nip.

"Okay, okay, my name's Ciel!" The boy groaned, attempting to pull away one last time. "Now please let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I've been waiting so patiently for this moment. Why would I let you slip away?"

Ciel bit his lip as the phantom ran a hand down his chest, black fingernails friskily exploring.

"You seem to be enjoying this," the deep voice teased, casually dipping his fingers into the boys pants.

"Sh-shut up. I'm not…" Ciel was unable to finish when he felt the hand undo the button and unzip his pants. The boy gasped when two fingers gently prodded his newly developing erection. The fingers calmly rubbed the bulge, much to Ciel's annoyance, leaving featherlike touches that were nothing but teasing.

"P-please…" Ciel begged, raising his head to stare into the burgundy eyes.

"Please… I need more…"

The phantom eagerly took the opportunity and slid his hand down the boy's underwear, palming his member gently.

"Ah…" Ciel breathed, arching against the man.

"Ciel, let me kiss you," said man begged, and Ciel turned his head quickly, locking their lips together in a searing kiss. To his surprise, the phantom lovingly caressed his cheek with his free hand, while his other hand took it up a notch.

He stroked the boy's erection slowly, running his index finger over the tip and using the large amount of precum to lubricate his hand while he stroked.

Ciel moaned quietly, bucking his hips forward to meet the hand.

"That's against the rules," the phantom breathed seductively. "However, you may be able to change those rules if you ask nicely."

"Please," Ciel begged, "please let me have more friction. I-I need it… Please, I'll do anything."

Ciel hated how desperate he was sounding, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. All that mattered was that he reached his completion in the end, and he was ready to do anything to ensure that.

"Hmm… alright."

The man increased his speed gradually, squeezing Ciel's member for emphasis. Ciel uncaringly opened his legs wider, giving the man easier access. For someone so serious and usually so composed, Ciel was a writhing mess under the man's influence.

Ciel let out a particularly loud moan as a fingernail traced around his head, submerging into his dripping slit.

"I-I…" Ciel choked, but the mysterious stranger shushed him.

"Don't say anything, Ciel. Just let go."

And the boy did just that.

Long ribbons of white soaked the man's hand, and Ciel collapsed in the stranger's arms.

"Good boy," he whispered, kissing Ciel's temple lightly.

Ciel rested in the phantom's arms before said phantom picked the boy up and planted him on his own feet.

"The show isn't over quite yet. Your employees will wonder where you are if you're late. Now clean yourself up and look presentable."

Ciel's legs were still shaking and he leaned against the wall. The phantom smiled and grabbed the boy's chin, giving a quick peck to his lips.

"Until next time, Ciel."

And with that, he disappeared like a shadow, leaving Ciel panting and shaking with his back to the wall.

He couldn't believe it.

He gave into the phantom that was destroying the opera house.

He gave into the man who had deliberately hurt Finny.

But worst of all, yes, worst of all,

He gave into a bastard that was suspected of murder.

* * *

"You look tired, kid. Are you okay?" Bard questioned as they stored the props away after the show had finally ended. Ciel nodded, quietly yawning.

"I'm tired. It's been a long day."

"I know what you mean. It's been hard around here without Finny."

"Yes," Ciel murmured, frowning slightly.

"I don't know why he targeted Finny," Bard continued, leaning against the door frame. "I mean, he's never done anything bad. He's probably the sweetest one here."

"He wasn't targeting Finny," Ciel replied. "The light was about to fall on top of me, remember?"

Bard shrugged. "I guess it was. Do you think you can lock up, kid? I'm kind of in a hurry to get home."

Ciel nodded, waving his hand to dismiss the man. Bard headed out and grumbled a goodnight before Ciel was left alone in the opera house, but he had a strong vibe that he wasn't really alone.

Deep laughter echoed throughout the room, making the hairs on the back of Ciel's neck stand up. He quickly packed everything up and jogged to the door.

Ciel scrambled to get out of the room until a flash of red caught his eye. Sluggishly, he turned his head and peered back into the necessity room, scanning his surroundings for the perverted phantom. Instead of the man, he saw the red object that had distracted him.

There, lying in the middle of the floor, was a red rose.

Ciel slowly approached the flower, wary of the hidden phantom lurking about. He slowly picked up the rose, observing a small white tag that adorned the green stem.

_Ciel-_

_I hope you enjoyed the little show I put on for you today. I personally thought it was one hell of a performance._

Ciel trembled at the familiar words and ran for the exit, slamming the door loudly and not even bothering to lock up.

"_Well then, we'll see if this phantom shows up tomorrow night. I'll be here when the doors open," Ciel stated, beginning to walk away. Before he exited the building he turned around one more time and gave them a warning glance._

"_And I'll be expecting one hell of a performance."_

Another convulsion shook Ciel's body and he climbed into his car, hurriedly locking the doors. Realization crept in as he recalled what he had said only days before.

_He's been watching me._

* * *

Finny opened his eyes, finally giving up on trying to sleep. The beeping of the heart monitor had been keeping him awake every night, and this night had been no different.

Finny turned his head to the right, staring at the view. Luckily, his hospital bed was close enough to a window where he could watch people walking down below, scurrying impatiently during the day and finally slowing down at night.

He had a good chance of going home in two weeks, and even then he would have to stay home for a while and recover. Mr. Phantomhive had been nice enough to give him a paid vacation, and for that he was extremely grateful.

_When I get back on my feet I'll make it up to him, _Finny swore. _I'll work two months for free. I'll have to get a part-time job so I can still keep up on my bills, but I'll definitely make it up to Mr. P._

Finny's eyes went back to the window as a particularly pretty lady walked underneath the street light.

Finny smiled when he recognized the young woman to be his nurse, Ms. Angela. Her hair was such a beautiful, unique white, her eyes a shiny violet. Ms. Angela had been nothing but kind to him during his stay at the hospital, and he was already falling for the nurse.

The young woman searched around her, grabbing a hold of the street light.

_Maybe she's looking for someone, _Finny thought, a grim possibility that the someone could be a significant other. _But she looks so paranoid. I wonder if everything's alright._

In the blink of an eye, the finely dressed woman was splattered in red, her eyes fully open in shock and her neck practically sliced in two. Finny's eyes widened in horror and he finally noticed the perpetrator.

It was dark, even in the pale yellow glow of the street light, so Finny couldn't see much. He could tell that the figure was tall and it was certainly wearing all black.

He watched as the shadow turned its head, looking up at the staring boy.

Red eyes.

Finny gasped, quickly covering his mouth.

"The phantom!"

* * *

Alois Trancy had been feeling predominantly well today.

He had slept peacefully all night, without one single disturbance. His breakfast was filling and deliciously prepared, thanks to the few extra dollars he found stashed in the couch. And, to make his life ten times better, the charming detective that he had had his eyes on called and asked him out to dinner.

To celebrate, Alois took a small shopping trip and bought a few clothing items that he wouldn't usually wear.

The young man found a suggestive pair of black shorts that went well with a formfitting green vest and brown, knee-high boots that were laced with purple ribbon.

Normally, Alois would have wanted to wear a loose shirt and baggy pants, because he wasn't a fan of sexy apparel. But now that he had caught the eye of Claude Faustus, he would wear anything to impress the man.

After his little shopping spree, Alois ate lunch at a small diner and spent the rest of his afternoon at the city park, enjoying the sight of giggling kids and flustered parents.

Time had slipped away from him and Alois realized that he should be getting home when it was starting to get dark out.

The walk home took forty-five minutes, and within ten the sun had fully set and the streetlights came on, alerting the boy that he had better hurry.

Alois continued walking until he came to an intersection, and from across the street he saw a woman clinging to a street light, frantically looking around.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Alois called, and the woman shook her head, chuckling nervously.

"It must be the dark. I'm afraid I don't react well when I can't see anything around me."

Alois looked both ways, and when cars continued to zoom by he kept yelling to the woman.

"Do you live around here?" He shouted, trying to make his voice clear over the sound of the engines. The white-haired woman nodded.

"Yes," she hollered back. "I only live a few blocks from here."

Alois looked left to right again, sighing when the line of cars never shortened.

"I'll walk you home as soon as I can get across the street," Alois assured.

"Thank you," the woman called, and they both became quiet as they waited for the street to clear.

Within a few minutes, the highway wasn't busy anymore and only one or two cars passed by. Alois took the opportunity and began to make his way across the street.

He was only a few yards away from the woman when liquid suddenly splattered his face, and he saw that the nervous woman he had talked to minutes before was now dead, sliding down to the ground with a slash across her throat.

Alois's lip quivered when a dark figure came into view, piercing vermilion eyes highlighting the darkness.

The shadow was the last thing Alois saw before bright lights consumed the boy, and he was abruptly hit by a car.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for not being the best at writing sexual stuff, but review and let me know what you think. Next update coming soon.**

**Au revoir, kitlets.**

**-SK**


	5. He confuses

** It feels like it's been forever since I've updated. I know it hasn't been, but ugh. I need to stay on schedule. **

** Enjoy the chapter, kitlets! :D**

* * *

"Sir, we need you to calm down."

"No! Let me go!"

"Sir, please…"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

Ciel and his two employees rushed into the hospital room, knocking a few nurses out of the way.

"Finny, calm down," Ciel instructed, but the young man kept struggling.

"No! I want to get out of here! Let me go!"

"Finny, we're here," Meyrin said soothingly, lightly grasping his hand. She continued to whisper gentle words to the young man, eventually calming him down.

"What happened?" Ciel asked, turning to a nurse.

"He's been like this ever since we came to check in on him this morning. He said that he witnessed a death last night, and he's been trying to get out of here ever since. Finny's usually a serene boy," the nurse shrugged, and Ciel quickly walked over to Finny's bedside and knelt.

Finny was sweating profusely, most likely because he had put up such a fight to get out of the bed. White straps were wrapped around his wrists and ankles, keeping the boy in place.

"Finny," Ciel spoke quietly, not wanting to provoke the boy. "You're going to be okay."

The blond breathed heavily before cracking his eyes open.

"Mr. Phantomhive? Why are you all here?"

"I received a call this morning that you were causing a bit of trouble," Ciel laughed nervously. "We all came so we could try to calm you down."

Finny shivered and Bard pulled a blanket over the boy's body to warm him.

"Finny, you seem to be riled up and I don't want to disturb you more, but I'm a detective," Ciel said, slowly raising his badge. "I need you to tell me what's troubling you."

The young man shook his head, shivering once more when a droplet of sweat rolled off his forehead.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"The nurse informed me that you told her you witnessed a death," Ciel continued, making Finny bite his lip. "I just need to know what happened."

Finny hesitated, closing his eyes tautly. "I-it was Ms. Angela. And the man… And the car… And…"

Finny's voice started cracking and he yanked his body up, attempting to free himself from the bonds again.

"Let me go!"

The nurses quickly shooed the three out into the hall, saying that he shouldn't be asked anymore questions for today.

Ciel instructed Bard and Meyrin to sit in the waiting room while he made an important phone call, and the two nodded, knowing to stay out of his way.

* * *

Ciel slammed his fist against the wall in frustration, slowly raking his fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean? You can't tell me that Finny was the _only _one who witnessed it."

"I am sorry to inform you, Mr. Phantomhive, but no one has any given information about Angela Blanc's death," Spears said, and Ciel gripped the phone tightly, the cellular device pressed firm against his ear.

"He couldn't have been the only one. It was only eleven. The highway is usually busy at that time of night."

"We know it's busy," Spears agreed. "But no one knew about her lying there until six this morning when a man came across her on his way to work."

"This doesn't make any sense," Ciel complained, glancing left and right to make sure no one was listening. "It was out in the open. There's no way that only one person witness-"

"Wait!" A shout came from the other line, and Ciel could hear the phone being transferred.

"Mr. Phantomhive? Are you there?" Claude asked after snatching the phone.

"Faustus? What is it?"

"I just received vital information about the case. Apparently, there was a hit and run only moments after Angela Blanc was murdered and it was on the same intersection."

"Is the victim of the hit and run still alive? Maybe he saw what happened." Ciel talked excitedly, hopeful that they were finally getting a lead. He could hear papers fluttering, and he knew that Claude must be searching through the documents.

"Yes, the victim is still alive. He's actually staying in the same hospital that your little employee is admitted in."

"He is? Well then I can go see him now," Ciel checked his watched and was pleased to see that he had a few hours to spare.

"I suppose since you're already there mine and Mr. Spears's company aren't required," Claude stated boringly. "The victim is in room 211 on the second floor."

"Alright," Ciel began walking to the elevator, and he punched the 'up' arrow in.

"So who's the victim?" He inquired as he treaded into the elevator. Ciel pushed the number 2 and the elevator lurched upward.

There was a pause on the line and Ciel was about to question it before Claude whispered the name.

"Alois Trancy."

* * *

"Our visits are never good, are they, Mr. Trancy?" Ciel muttered, pulling out his notepad. The blond boy in front of him snorted, pulling off his oxygen mask so he could speak.

"Where are your other partners at? That one boring guy and Claude?"

"Claude is that one boring guy," Ciel chuckled, earning a frown from the other male. "But as luck would have it, I was already visiting another patient here before I found out that you were admitted, as well."

"I have a feeling you didn't come to bring me flowers," Alois murmured, pulling the mask back up over his nose and mouth. Ciel gave him a small smile and set a teddy bear down on the boy's lap.

"Compliments of me and Mr. Faustus. You're the first person I've ever seen that's put in a new hospital every week, and I believe my partner has a thing for you, if I don't say so myself," Ciel said with a wink, and Alois blushed, cuddling the bear close.

"Now," he began, clicking his pen and straightening his posture in a professional manner. "I'm sure you already know why I'm here. I need all the details, please."

Alois allowed himself to breathe in a few inhalations of the oxygen before taking the mask off again.

"About what? The lady or my accident?"

Ciel's eyebrows shot up. "You saw Ms. Blanc?"

"Of course I did," Alois croaked. "She was on the opposite side of the street from me, and I happened to be the stupid one that crossed."

"As far as I know, Mr. Trancy, that was not the route you'd have to take to get home."

"It wasn't. Usually I'd turn left and I wouldn't have had to cross the intersection, but I saw a lady clinging to a street light so I stopped."

Ciel scribbled down everything the boy said. "Did you speak to the lady?"

Alois nodded, wheezing. "I asked her if she was alright. She mentioned something about not reacting well when she can't see anything around her. I offered to walk her home when she said she lived around here."

The blond boy coughed copiously as Ciel continued to write the details.

"What happened after that, Alois?"

Alois froze for a second, and after he began another coughing spasm he pulled the oxygen mask over his face, breathing in heavily. When a minute passed and the boy's breathing finally went back to normal, he pulled the mask off once more.

"I waited until it was clear before walking across the street. I got about halfway before I felt something hit my face, her blood I'm guessing, and I saw her dropping to the ground with a slash across her throat. I had kept my eyes on her the whole time and I must have forgotten about the road because a car hit me. I should have turned back," the boy murmured, and Ciel's hand started to quake.

"A slash across her throat?"

"Don't play stupid, detective," Alois snapped. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"The phantom."

"Mhm," Alois hummed before taking a sip out of the bottle of water on his bedside table.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Ciel exclaimed, his fingers close to breaking the writing instrument. Alois just shrugged before putting the bottle down.

"I'm starting to get used to it. I've already seen four people get murdered, and no death is worse than the death of your own parents."

Ciel's fingers relaxed and he nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know what you mean."

"You've already came in contact with him, haven't you?" The blond boy questioned, fidgeting with a sugar packet he found on the table.

"I have," Ciel said slowly, and Alois smiled.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"What?" Ciel questioned, dazed from hearing the boy repeat his words.

"You don't fear the phantom," Alois pointed out, pouring half of the sugar onto his tongue. "Yet he's killed four people if not more. How can _you _be so calm about this? He's running around tearing up your family's opera house, for God's sake."

"Leave the opera house out of this," Ciel growled, getting angrier when the boy simply grinned.

"Think about it. This isn't some movie where a phantom haunts an opera. This is _real. _This is a real psycho killing real people and injuring others, and you're just so calm about it."

"This isn't my fault!" Ciel protested, standing in anger. "I have nothing to do with what's been happening!"

Alois shrugged and downed the rest of the sugar before tossing the packet in the trash.

"Look," Ciel started shakily as he tried to calm down. "I just want to know why he's after you."

"I don't know. Like I've said, everybody loved my parents. I didn't even know that red-haired lady that got killed. Last night he slaughtered that other girl. I don't know what he's doing."

Ciel sighed and sat back down, rubbing his temples as he thought everything through.

_ Did I really let a murderer touch me?_

* * *

_ First button goes through the pocket. Second button goes through the hole. Third button goes through the passage, and forth pops out like a mole._

Ciel chuckled as he recited his mother's rhyme in his head, buttoning up his dress shirt rapidly. The young man had awoken only minutes earlier from a long nap, one that was desperately needed ever since his long talk with Alois this morning.

The conversation had definitely irked him, and Ciel had allowed himself to go home and sleep it off, even though the discussion still floated around in his head.

_ "You don't fear the phantom," Alois pointed out. "Yet he's killed four people if not more. How can you be so calm about this? He's running around tearing up your family's opera house, for God's sake. Think about it. This isn't some movie where a phantom haunts an opera. This is real. This is a real psycho killing real people and injuring others, and you're just so calm about it."_

A sudden chill surged through Ciel's body and he rubbed his arms to warm himself.

_ I didn't let a murderer touch me. I couldn't have. No, I _wouldn't _have. It was an accident, anyways. Completely against my will. I didn't allow it to happen, and even if I did, I wouldn't have allowed it to be a murderer._

Finally able to convince himself, Ciel fastened the last button in place and straightened his collar. He reached over his dresser and grabbed a bottle of cologne, noticing the red rose that was lying daintily next to it. The white tag still hung around the stem, black words boldly standing out.

_ Ciel-_

_ I hope you enjoyed the little show I put on for you today. I personally thought it was one hell of a performance._

A small smile formed on the young man's lips before he sprayed himself with cologne and walked out the door.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going well.

The theater was packed, the show for tonight wasn't half bad, and the audience seemed to be fully engrossed in the performance. The only downside was that Bard had called in sick.

The man had apparently fallen ill ever since he saw Finny, the probable cause was extreme anxiety. Ciel allowed him to have the night off, considering Meyrin was still here and there most likely wouldn't be any problems.

"Pretty good show, eh Meyrin?" Ciel chuckled, and Meyrin nodded quickly.

"Yes, Sir. But, Sir?"

"What is it?" Ciel questioned, and Meyrin pointed up to the platform above the stage.

"One of the lights is flickering, yes it is. I should probably call Bard in…"

"No, no," Ciel said, waving his hand. He didn't want to have Bard come in over one light issue, especially after the man's condition earlier.

"Then what will we do, Sir?"

Ciel hesitated, biting his lip feverishly. He couldn't have Meyrin go up on the platform alone, it was much too dangerous and he wouldn't risk her life.

_ But I'm afraid of heights, _Ciel thought bitterly.

After pondering his options for a few minutes, Ciel let out a nervous breath and stood up straight. "I'll go up there and fix it."

"No, Sir! It's not stable!" Meyrin protested.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," he assured, and began his trek up the stairs.

Ciel was out of breath by the time he reached the top, and a part of him was regretting his decision when he saw the large corridor and the opening that led to the platform at the end.

_ You're nineteen years old. Get over your childish fear of heights and continue on, _Ciel instructed himself, and he treaded down the cramped passageway until the platform was two feet in front of him.

Looking down, Ciel could see how far he was above the ground, the actors below him oblivious of his presence. The young man could feel his body start to convulse at the sight and he immediately felt nauseous.

_ You're okay. Just walk onto the platform, fix the light, and run back to the necessity room. That's all you have to do. It's easy. Just two steps forward…_

Ciel bravely took the two steps forward and stepped onto the platform, earning a creaky noise from the suspension cords.

_ It's okay, they always creak. You'll be alright. Now go and fix the light…_

Ciel shuffled nervously across the platform until he reached the lights, and with shaky hands he began to tinker with the wires.

Five minutes passed and he felt like he was getting nowhere until a wire set out a small spark and the light lit up brightly, adjourning the flickering altogether.

_ That was easy._

Ciel smiled at his work and permitted himself to breathe before stepping back from the lights. He turned to his left to head back to the corridor until he saw a pair of red eyes glowing.

_ Oh no. It's him._

The phantom was standing in the darkness of the corridor, his eyes the only thing that revealed his manifestation. Soon the apparition stepped forward until it was at the very edge of the corridor, revealing gorgeous black hair and that pale face that hid behind the white mask.

"You're back," Ciel choked out, but the man merely smiled.

It happened all too fast.

With a flick of the wrist, a sharp object flew past the boy and sliced two of the suspension cords, making the platform tip down.

"No!" Ciel gasped, grabbing onto the railing. There was only one other suspension cord that held the back of the platform up.

Ciel looked at the phantom in disbelief, but all he did was grin like a maniac and snap his wrist forward once more.

He cut the third suspension cord.

Ciel clung onto the railing for dear life as one side of the platform tipped completely down, making the boy dangle in the air helplessly. He kicked his feet in hopes of getting leverage to pull himself up, but it was no use. At the angle and height he was hanging, he would have to trust his arms to hold his weight up.

The whole time he stared at the mysterious man, who seemed to be smiling and enjoying the boy's helpless attempts.

_ What the hell is he doing?_

* * *

** Honestly, what IS the phantom doing? x.x** **it will be revealed eventually!**

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Leave me reviews, kitlets! ^-^**

** -SK**


	6. He dazzles

**I was able to update earlier than I thought. :D I hope you like it, kitlets. x3**

* * *

_ "Curiosity killed the cat, and satisfaction brought it back." -Eugene O'Neill_

_"Daddy, it's cold."_

_ Vincent smiled at the little boy and squeezed his tiny hand._

_ "It is chilly," he agreed, "but it's a beautiful morning for a walk."_

_ "Where'd Mommy go?" Ciel asked, searching behind them.  
"Mommy's buying us some hot chocolate so we can keep warm," Vincent answered, dragging the little boy over to a green bench. "Let's sit here and wait for her."_

_ Ciel nodded and sat next to his father, his short, bony legs dangling off the edge. The toddler could wait a few minutes for his mother, but he was still a small child, and his curiosity would only increase as time passed._

_ He sat still for two minutes until his curiosity could heighten no further and began to walk around, his departure unnoticed by his father who was busy reading the newspaper._

_ Ciel ventured further down the wide bridge, listening to the chirping of the birds. The toddler stopped and peered over the railing, watching the water ripple._

_ Since the boy wasn't very tall, Ciel stepped up onto the railing, hoping he could get a better view of the ducks that swam and bathed in the cold water._

_ Ciel laughed and squealed with joy as tiny baby ducks waddled uneasily, their growing legs still unstable._

_ The toddler was enjoying the sight so much that the creaking of the railing hadn't even phased him, and he continued to watch the ducks swim in harmony._

_ When the iron groaned loudly, Ciel realized something was wrong and he went to jump off immediately._

_ But his foot was stuck._

_ The railing instantly bent forward, toppling the boy down and leaving him hanging. His diminutive hand desperately held onto the iron as he dangled over the bridge, the water now appearing ominous._

_ "Daddy!" Ciel screamed, frantic tears pouring out of his eyes._

_ "Daddy!"_

_ Fear pulsed throughout the boy's body and for the first time in his life he knew what it felt like to have his life flashing before his eyes. His heart was overwhelmed with the large amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins and he had never been so genuinely scared in his life._

It was a time Ciel would never forget. Eventually, his father saved him, cradling and hushing the panicked boy. His mother soon returned and, after hearing the news, the worried parents instructed him to never run off and put himself in that kind of danger again.

The feeling was all too familiar.

The fear.

The adrenaline.

Ciel felt like a vulnerable child once again as he gripped and clawed at the platform, making worthless attempts to pull himself up. Only this time, he didn't have his father nor mother to rescue him.

This time, he probably wouldn't be rescued at all.

It would be a long fall. Nobody would notice him dropping through the air until the last minute. His body would hit the stage hard, an impact that may even damage the floor. Meyrin would scream, the audience would gasp, his colleagues would be upset but not devastated, and he would end his life knowing that he hadn't made his godfather proud.

_ All because of you, _Ciel thought sullenly as he stared at the smirking entity.

_ You didn't want me. You wanted my life. You killed the happy-go-lucky Trancy's, you killed Doctor Durless, you killed that beautiful, innocent nurse, Angela. And now… Now you've killed me._

Then he let go.

* * *

Meyrin was losing her mind.

She was worried about Finny, Bard, herself, and even Mr. Phantomhive.

Visiting Finny had definitely taken a huge toll on Bard, especially since he cared for the boy like a little brother.

"I just can't do this, Meyrin," Bard whined, laying his head in his hands. The girl anxiously glanced around the waiting room, hoping Mr. Phantomhive would return soon so Bard could go home and rest.

"Finny will be alright, Bard," Meyrin cooed, lightly rubbing his shoulder. "He's just not in a good state of mind right now."

"I know that, Mey!" He shouted, lifting his head to acknowledge the girl. "But Finny's never been so worked up like that!"

"He witnessed a death, Bardroy!" Meyrin said, raising her voice in order to overpower Bard's. "It's no wonder he's having panic attacks every eighteen seconds!"

"Yeah, you're right," Bard sighed, resting his chin against his fist. "I just worry about him."

"We're all worried about Finny, but we can't let this one little incident ruin everything. Think about Mr. Phantomhive. He just started running the opera house and one of his employees is already injured.

"I'm sure he's the one suffering the most," Bard agreed. "He's overwhelmed with all these murder cases and he has to run the opera house too, but something's not right, Mey."

"What do you mean?" Meyrin cheeped, her eyebrows raised.

Bard leaned over the side of his chair and admired a small vase that stood on a table, varieties of different flowers lighting up the plain room. He slowly extended his hand forward and grabbed a hold of a dark red rose.

"For some reason," he started, twirling the stem around in his fingers and admiring the silky petals. "I have a feeling that Mr. Phantomhive hasn't been disappointed by the phantom."

* * *

Before Meyrin could question Bard's statement, their boss emerged from the hallway and gestured for them to stand up.

"We're done here. Let's head back to the opera house and get things ready for tonight."

"Uhm, Mr. Phantomhive," Meyrin squeaked, turning her head to look at the sick man next to her. "Bard isn't feeling all that well ever since he saw Finny."

"Letting the stress get to you, Bard?" The smaller male questioned and knelt beside his sick employee, studying his features.

"I'm sorry Boss, I… I think I should take the night off," Bard croaked, and the young man nodded.

"Yes, I think a night off will help you calm down. Can you walk yourself back to the car or shall I have a gurney pick you up?"

Bard shook his head and slowly stood on his own. The man began a slow journey out the front doors and Meyrin trotted next to her boss.

"I guess it'll be just you and me tonight, Meyrin."

* * *

At first, Meyrin was a little uneasy about being the only employee available, but after a while her nerves calmed down as she and her boss sat around and joked, making small talk while the play commenced.

"Pretty good show, eh Meyrin?" Her boss said and Meyrin nodded. Surprisingly, everything seemed to be perfect, except for that one blinking stage light that was driving the girl mad.

"Yes, Sir. But, Sir?"

"What is it?"

"One of the stage lights is flickering, yes it is. I should probably call Bard in…"

"No, no," her boss interjected, brushing the idea off at once.

"Then what will we do, Sir?" Meyrin questioned, and her boss became silent. He pondered the situation, and Meyrin was about to interrupt his thinking until he finally he spoke.

"I'll go up there and fix it."

"No, Sir! It's not stable!" Meyrin squealed. She was already working without Bard and Finny; she didn't even want to imagine risking her boss's life.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Before Meyrin could argue, her boss disappeared into the necessity room.

The girl anxiously fidgeted and she watched the platform closely, waiting for her boss to appear.

Eventually he did, and she felt instantly relieved when she saw him nimbly set to work on the light.

A sudden creak met her ears, and Meyrin glanced up and gasped when she saw two of the platforms suspension cords had been cut. Her boss now appeared panic-stricken and out of the corner of her eye she saw the portentous phantom.

An exciting part in the play had the audience cheering, and as soon as the loud roar of the people chimed the third suspension cord was cut, leaving her boss hanging off the edge and holding onto the railing for dear life.

"Mr. Phantomhive!" Meyrin screamed, but the boy wouldn't be able to hear her over the noisy shouts from the audience.

Meyrin wouldn't have enough time to rush up the stairs to try to save the boy, and even if she did, she would probably go off the edge, as well.

There was nothing Meyrin could do but watch in horror, and her heart stopped when she saw the boy let go.

* * *

As soon as Ciel's fingers released the cold metal, the fear left his body. He felt completely relaxed as he began the long fall down.

He would get to see his parents again.

Ciel kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling above, waiting for the hard impact to take his life away.

Suddenly, the phantom swooped down, dark as a shadow and swift as a raven, catching the boy and soaring back up into the darkness.

Ciel clutched onto the phantom, the fear resurfacing and his hands trembling. Cheers from the audience rang in Ciel's ears and he scowled.

"They thought that was part of the performance!" He ranted out loud, realistically forgetting that he wasn't alone.

"It was," the phantom whispered, and they flew past the platform that was now broken and into the dark corridor.

Ciel was put down after they arrived in the dark hallway and he glared at the smiling entity in disbelief.

"You're telling me that you cut the suspension cords and let me fall just to make a few people cheer?!"

He was entirely outraged while the phantom was chuckling, and he casually brushed a piece of hair back behind his ear.

"No, I didn't do it to impress your audience. I did it because you asked for one hell of a performance, Ciel," he strode closer to the boy and lowered his head until their noses almost touched.

"And I never disappoint."

_ He wasn't going to let me fall, _Ciel thought. _He was planning on saving me the whole time. Maybe he really does want me. Those eyes, that hair. The way his chest felt when he was holding me…_

Ciel wanted to kiss the tempting lips that were only centimeters away but his logic kicked in, and he banished all of the thoughts from his mind.

"We need to talk."

The phantom's eyebrows shot up and his head moved back a few inches, making Ciel silently curse himself.

_ Damn it._

"We need to talk?" The stranger questioned. Ciel gulped down a heap of nervous bile and nodded.

"Yes. Who are you? What are you doing? _Why _have you been doing these things?"

"Nothing ever slides past you, does it, Detective Phantomhive?" The phantom chuckled.

"Answer my questions!" Ciel demanded, his serious demeanor coming back. "Tell me wh-"

"You'll find out everything you want to know soon, trust me," the phantom interrupted, his eyes getting colder. "And I'm sorry to cut this talk short, Mr. Phantomhive, but I didn't show you one hell of a performance so I could be questioned. I do expect a payment,"

The soft, comforting feeling had thoroughly dissipated and the phantom's eyes remained icy, his appearance striking slight fear in Ciel once more. The tempting lips Ciel had desired to kiss pressed against the boy's ear, hot breath tickling his cartilage.

"Get on your knees."

Ciel obeyed and sank to the ground, hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

A large part of him felt humiliated and ashamed that he gave into the phantom's request, but that damned curiosity he'd had since he was a child stopped him from fighting back.

He was excited and intrigued to find out what would happen next, especially since their last meeting in the closet, and whether it was a small part of him or a large part of him that disagreed, his curiosity always won.

* * *

** I know. I end my chapters at the worst times. xD it'll be updated soon so I promise you won't be 'left hanging' too long. Heh. Heheh. Ciel puns.**

** Review review review kitlets! ^-^**

** -SK **


	7. He dances?

** HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, KUROSHITSUJI! **

**Did you think that I was going to forget? Of course not! ^-^ In honor of this wonderful day, I'm updating ALL of my ongoing stories and even publishing a new one! Hurray! Enjoy kitlets :D**

* * *

"So obedient tonight, hm?" The phantom mused, cradling Ciel's jaw in his hand.

"I don't feel the need to fight back," Ciel said quietly, finally exposing his eyes to the entity.

"I won't hurt you," the phantom assured, slowly dragging his thumb across Ciel's lower lip.

"Open yourself up to me, Ciel."

With each breathy word, Ciel began to come undone, his knee's started quivering and his heart sped up.

"W-what do you want me to do?"

The man smiled down at him, patience and understanding filling his eyes.

"You know what I want you to do."

Ciel gulped nervously. He did know what the phantom wanted.

_ Remember, Ciel, this man hurt Finny. He's suspected of four murders. He's ruining the opera house. He's…_

Surprising himself and the phantom, Ciel extended his quaking hand forward and fumbled with the mans zipper, leisurely pulling it down. The boy cautiously slipped his hand into the open fly, anxious to test the boundaries. When the phantom noticed the slow pace, he smiled sympathetically.

"Ciel, you don't have to… Ah, God…"

Ciel watched as the phantom's reaction changed immediately after he began to massage his tender muscle, caressing and fondling it provocatively. The boy observed how he tilted his head back with his eyes closed, almost as if he was savoring every touch.

The phantom's reactions were stirring responses in Ciel's body, as well, and he was ready to take it up a notch.

Ciel finally unbuttoned the mans pants and pulled the slacks down, tugging the underwear off as well. The phantom hissed when his erection was freed, the exposure meeting Ciel's greedy eyes.

"Ciel," the phantom warned, his tone becoming serious. "I won't be able to stop myself if you continue."

Ciel bit his lip and glanced up at the entity. _He's a killer. He's a killer. He's a killer. Don't do it. Don't do it…_

Taking the risk, Ciel immediately latched his mouth onto the phantoms member, licking and sucking fiercely on his head.

"Ugh… Ciel…"

Ciel could feel his trapped erection twitching with arousal when he heard the man moan his name, encouraging him all the more.

Ciel slowly swirled his tongue around the head, dipping it into the slit and tasting the precum that was already leaking out.

"Stop teasing me," the phantom growled, gripped Ciel's jaw forcefully. "I warned you that I wouldn't be able to stop. Now open that pretty little mouth wider."

Ciel did what he was told and opened his mouth as wide as he could, unprepared when the phantom suddenly thrust forward, slamming his cock against the back of Ciel's throat.

The boy blinked back tears as he allowed the phantom to mercilessly fuck his mouth, coating his tongue and esophagus with precum.

"This isn't enough," the phantom grunted. "Get on all fours."

Ciel released the phantoms cock with a pop and pressed his chest to the floor, wiggling his butt up in the air.

"Is this alright?" He asked innocently, earning a wide smirk from the phantom.

"That's perfect."

The entity bent down and hooked his fingers inside Ciel's waistband, slowly pulling his pants and underwear down to expose the tiny ass. Ciel blushed as he felt fingers massage his cheeks, slowly spreading them apart.

"You're certainly tight," the phantom commented, making Ciel blush even more.

"Shut up!"

He chuckled but didn't say anything else, instead the phantom positioned his head at Ciel's entrance, teasing and wetting the puckered hole.

"It won't hurt that bad," he assured once he felt Ciel tense up. "You have to trust me."

Ciel buried his face into the floor, mentally preparing himself for the pain that was sure to come.

"I trust you."

Deciding that it would be better to have Ciel adjust to the pain, the phantom darted forward, burying himself inside of Ciel with one forceful thrust.

"Ah!" Ciel cried, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Shh, it's alright," the phantom cooed, caringly stroking the boy's back.

Ciel didn't feel alright, though. He was almost sure that he had been ripped in two, his ass was burning at he was shaking from the outburst.

The burning soon slightly alleviated and he finally adjusted to the intruding feeling, in fact he started to welcome it.

"I-I'm okay," Ciel spluttered, and the phantom took it as his cue to continue.

He gently pulled out, careful not to hurt the boy as much as before. Ciel began to feel somewhat relaxed until the phantom slammed into him again, his huge cock stretching the tight hole once more.

Over and over again the phantom did this, each time feeling better than the last.

"Oh…" Ciel moaned as he felt the cock brush over a sensitive spot inside him.

"Ciel… God you're tight," the phantom hissed through gritted teeth, abusing the hole with violent force.

"Oh yes! Ah…!" Ciel didn't bother to keep quiet any longer, he was far too pleasured to care.

The brutality of the thrusts increased and the phantom's breathing sped up.

"Please… cum inside me…" Ciel begged, glancing back at the phantom with desperate eyes. The innocence was all it took to finish the phantom off, and with a few final thrusts he buried his seed deep inside the boy.

The two were panting messes and they remained in their positions until they could catch their breath. The phantom stood first, pulling his pants up and refastening the button.

"You're just going to leave me here with an erection after I let you fuck me?" Ciel exclaimed breathlessly, struggling to get off the ground. The phantom chuckled and bent down once more to plant a kiss on the boys plump lips.

"Think about me while you masturbate."

Then the phantom was gone.

Ciel raised himself up and stood on wobbly legs, his balance faltering greatly.

_ That bastard._

* * *

Aleister floated gracefully around the autopsy room, slapping on a fresh pair of white gloves.

"What a beautiful girl you once were," he commented, studying the dead body carefully. "It's too bad I didn't have the pleasure of disposing of you myself."

The autopsist ran his fingers down the dead girls arm, a tingling sensation flooding through this body as he stroked the cold flesh.

"At least I won't have to worry about you screaming."

Aleister smiled menacingly and began to undo his belt, dropping the hindrance hastily onto the tile floor.

"I'm going to enjoy you."

Aleister began to approach the body, but suddenly all the lights went out and he was surrounded in darkness. The autopsist immediately stopped and glanced around him nervously, hoping his eyes would adjust to the pitch black.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called, his voice echoing throughout the empty room.

Unexpectedly, a blade pressed itself against his neck, restricted almost all of his breath. Aleister choked and spat, attempting to wiggle out of the chokehold. He felt himself being pressed against a body and the blade pressed further into his skin.

"Please," Aleister begged, his voice becoming ragged. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Oh, I know what I'm doing," a low voice promised.

"Trust me when I say that I won't lie; this will hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt me."

* * *

Ciel sighed and stiffly bent down to pick up the remaining props that were still placed around the stage, frowning when he felt a stinging sensation in his rear.

_ That bastard. I can't even do simple tasks now._

"Need some help?"

Ciel whipped around quickly to see the phantom striding his way across the stage, a smile spread across his lips.

"Get out of here," Ciel growled. "I think you've done enough damage this evening."

"I didn't come back to do damage," the phantom said, feigning hurt. "I came back because I owe you."

With a quick turn of the wrist a rose appeared in his palm, his long slender fingers caressing the flower.

"I don't want anymore of your gifts," Ciel spat, turning his back to the man and picking up another prop.

"Ciel, look at me."

The boy turned his head toward the man and glared.

"What?"

"Do you still trust me?"

Ciel froze and eyed him suspiciously, unsure of how to answer.

"Do you still trust me?" The phantom asked once more. When Ciel was sure that there was no deception in his eyes he sighed.

"I still trust you."

"Then give me your hand," he whispered, reaching across the distance between them. Ciel hesitated before resting his hand in the man's palm, releasing a shaky breath when long fingers wrapped around and held it firmly in place.

The phantom gently rested his hand against Ciel's back and pulled him close until their chests touched. Ciel gasped and scanned the mans eyes once again, searching for any sign of malevolence.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. "I just want to dance."

The phantom began to lead, chuckling when the younger tripped and staggered.

"I can't dance!" Ciel protested, attempting to pull away from the man.

"You're doing fine. Just follow me."

Ciel tripped a few more times before he finally memorized the rhythm, matching his movements with the phantoms flawlessly.

"That's perfect. Now we'll speed up gradually."

Ciel twirled and swayed with the taller man, actually enjoying the simple act. His heart fluttered every time the phantom smiled and he was blushing profusely.

Time flew by and Ciel realized that he should be closing the opera house soon, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He let himself get caught up in the moment, dancing to imaginary music and loving the feeling of security.

_ I think I may be falling for a stranger._

* * *

Ciel sat down on his bed, the smile he had worn for hours still plastered on his face. Tonight had been seemingly fictional, and the boy couldn't believe that he may actually be feeling something.

Ciel reached over to grab a hold of the covers before he heard a knock on the front door.

_ Who could that be this late?_

The boy stood up rigidly, still displeased with the soreness in his bottom. He made his way to the living room and unlocked the deadbolt, opening the front door up wide.

"Spears? Faustus? What are you doing here?" Ciel questioned, rubbing his eyes to see if his vision was failing him.

"Ciel Phantomhive," William stated boldly.

"You're under arrest."

* * *

** Yeah I made Aleister into a necrophiliac. He's a creep anyways so it's not too implausible.**

** Updating soon. Review kitlets ^-^**

** -SK**


	8. He testifies

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY. I know you all hate cliffhangers but I couldn't resist x.x**

** I AM BACK, however, so calm down PLEASE.**

** Oh, and a big hug to year-of-the-panda. You had somewhat of a mental breakdown in the review you left xD in order to make you feel LOVED I dedicate this chapter to you. Sounds nice, hm?**

** Enjoy kitlets xD**

* * *

"This is an outrage! I demand that you let me go!" Ciel screamed, slamming his fists against the metal bars that held him captive.

"I suggest you calm down, Mr. Phantomhive. I'd hate to have to pull my taser on you," Spears warned, which sent the boy into an even greater aggression.

"You _bastards! _Get me out of here! This is illegal! You haven't informed me of what I've done and you haven't read me my rights…"

"No need," Faustus stated, crossing his arms. "You don't have any rights and we're not required to read them to you."

"YES YOU ARE. Now let me go!"

"Mr. Phantomhive," Spears started, approaching the boy who was trapped in the small jail cell. "You do have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be hel-"

"Shut up, William," Ciel snarled. "Just tell me why the fuck I'm locked up in here."

"You're suspected of murder, Ciel," Claude announced. "Actually, you're the _only _suspect for murder."

"What are you talking about? I haven't touched anyone!"

"There is a video tape that we're reviewing. We're not allowed to show you said tape, but it is proving to be a reliable source in getting you imprisoned."

"What's in the tape? Who was killed?" Ciel questioned.

"Aleister," Claude whispered, slight sadness crackling in his voice.

"Aleister?" Ciel repeated, his eyes growing with the knowledge. He shifted his gaze back over to William, who seemed to be indifferent about Claude's sudden display of emotion.

"William, you know I'd never hurt Aleist-"

"Keep your mouth shut, you brat!" William shouted. "The Trancy's were a wonderful couple. Angelina Durless was an amazing doctor. Angela Blanc proved to be a very caring, loving nurse and Aleister Chamber happened to be one of the best autopsists we've ever had. The only witness we have is Alois Trancy, who continually insists that a phantom has been committing these murders. That made-up phantom is based on your opera house, Phantomhive. He's based on you."

"What are you saying?" Ciel demanded, curling his fingers around the metal bars until his knuckles turned white.

"You're the phantom, Mr. Phantomhive. You have been all along. I may not have the evidence of the costume you've been using, and I don't have the murder weapon you used, either. I can shorten your incarceration and perhaps save you from the death penalty if you confess to the crimes, but I swear on my life, Ciel Phantomhive, I will make sure that you're proven guilty."

"You're a pitiful excuse for a detective, William T. Spears," Ciel spewed, droplets of moisture hitting the mans' face. "You have convinced yourself that you've solved this case but you haven't. _You haven't. _I'm not the one committing the murders! And you," Ciel continued, his eyes traveling over to Claude, "I thought you liked Alois. I actually believed that you cared for him."

"I do," Claude insisted.

"Then if you don't believe me, believe him! Alois has _seen _the murderer. The _real _murderer. Ask _him _if I should be the one locked up in here! I can assure you that he would testify my innocence!"

Claude rubbed his neck uneasily, showing obvious signs of regret.

"I don't know, Spears… Maybe Ciel isn't the one that committed the murders. It doesn't sound like he's lying…"

"How can you be swayed so easily, Faustus? You spent seven years training to become a detective and you're automatically convinced that this boy didn't do it?" William sneered, turning his focus back to Ciel.

"I spent five years training, and I'm certainly not convinced. In fact, I can predict the lies he'll tell before he even opens his mouth."

"You're fucking crazy, Spears!" Ciel blurted. "You're crazy and you're stupid! You don't deserve that detective badge!"

"I deserve this badge more than anyone," William declared proudly. "Say what you'd like; I earned this badge, and I am honored to be the one that revokes yours."

"Gentlemen," a deep voice greeted, causing Spears and Faustus to look over at the abrupt intrusion. Ciel struggled to look past the bars, but unluckily he wasn't able to see who walked in the door.

"I apologize for interrupting this hopeless interrogation."

"Who are you?" William snapped.

"I am employed under Mr. Phantomhive, and I'm determined to get him out of this cell as soon as possible, preferably tonight."

_ An employee? _Ciel pondered. _That doesn't sound like Bard._

"May I confront my boss now?"

William hesitated, and shot a brief glance at Faustus. The other detective simply shrugged and William sighed.

"Alright. You can come in."

Footsteps clicked closer and Ciel keenly awaited the appearance of the mystery employee, though his mouth merely fell to the floor at the sight.

_ The phantom!_

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Phantomhive," the phantom greeted, his mischievous grin eventually appearing. "Though not in these conditions, of course."

Ciel was speechless as he stared at the _real _suspect of the murders, whom was promptly dressed in his usual attire; mask and all.

_ What the hell does he think he's doing?!_

"I'd hate to be rude but why are you wearing that outfit?" Claude asked, raising a curious eyebrow. The phantom looked over his shoulder at the inquiring detective, flashing him a charming smirk.

"As I said before, I am employed under Mr. Phantomhive. I work as a fill-in when an actor falls ill or gets injured. Tonight I happened to be filling in for someone when I received news that my boss was taken into the station for questioning, and what kind of employee would I be if I didn't come and prove his innocence? Unfortunately, I was in such a rush that I forgot to change out of my costume before I left the opera house."

Ciel anxiously gazed at his ex co-workers, relief washing over him when they seemed to be satisfied with the answer.

_ Phew. He's smarter than I thought._

"You do know why he's here, right?" Claude quizzed. The phantom tapped his chin thoughtfully, pondering the question.

"I have a good idea. It's about the murders, correct?"

"Yes," William choked. "But how did you know?"

"My boss is a detective," the phantom said with a genuine smile. "I'm not a perfect employee, as I'm sure you know. I eavesdrop on some of his phone calls from time to time."

"Well," Ciel cut in, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling haughtily. "I believe you should listen to my employee and release me from this cell, Spears."

"Now, wait a minute," William stumbled, frantically trying to hold his ground. "He's still highly suspected of murder. I refuse to let him go until he's proved innocent."

"You stand behind your beliefs and I support that," the phantom commented. "But I did admit that I have listened in on Mr. Phantomhive's phone calls, and I'm almost positive that you hardly have any evidence to prove him guilty. Even so, there is a possibility in your mind that he is guilty. If you can give me thirty days to gather the proper evidence that proves that my boss isn't guilty, I promise I'll find it."

"Why should we trust you?" Spears questioned. "You seem to know an awful lot for someone who's employed in theater."

"I was a detective for ten years," the phantom said, his eyes giving off a threatening glow. "I know a murderer when I see one, and I can assure you that Mr. Phantomhive did not commit these murders."

_ He's going to do it. He's going to convince them to let me go!_

William and Claude exchanged a few more glances before the stubborn Spears sighed once more.

"Thirty days. No more, no less. Until then," he said, unlocking the cell door.

"You're free to go, Phantomhive."

* * *

"You're unbelievable!" Ciel exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. The phantom chuckled and casually tucked a loose piece of hair behind his ear.

"How so?"

"That show you put on in there! How did you keep a straight face?" Ciel questioned, incredibly perplexed with what had just happened.

"Ah, you enjoyed that, didn't you? It certainly was," the phantom leaned close to the boy, seductively trailing his tongue up Ciel's pale neck. "One hell of a performance."

Ciel shivered and pushed the entity away, said entity chuckling at the childishness.

"It's cold out here," Ciel murmured as he pulled his jacket tighter around his body. "Why do we have to walk back to the opera house?"

"I feel like I owe you an explanation, and I personally believe that the opera house is the right place to conduct this explanation."

"But it's cold out here," Ciel whined, his tiny legs trembling as they walked down the concrete path. "And I'm too tired. I don't think I can make it back."

The phantoms response was to lift the boy off the ground and cradle him in his arms, holding the frail body close. Before Ciel could protest, the phantom kissed the boys' ear softly.

"Fall asleep, darling," the deep voice whispered. "I'll wake you up when we get there."

Ciel fervently took the opportunity and he dozed off, warm and comfortable in the strangers arms.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Bard choked out. "I can't even eat crackers without them coming right back up."

The distressed man hadn't been able to eat anything ever since he saw Finny, and, even though his boss had been generous enough to give him the night off, Bard hadn't been relaxing at all. In fact, the man spent his night desperately trying to hold any sliver of food down, only to have his body force it back out repeatedly.

Bard flushed the toilet in disgust and slowly trudged back to his room, finally giving up on eating for the night.

"There probably isn't anything good on TV, either," Bard murmured to himself as he sat down on his bed, groaning when his stomach practically twisted.

The man casually glanced to his left, curiously peering out of the open window. The moon was shining brightly and it seemed to be lighting up the entire world.

"Beautiful," he whispered, and he began to lie down until something caught his eye.

"Huh? What was that?" Bard slowly leaned up into a sitting position once more and squinted as he looked out of the window again.

He watched as a dark figure bobbed down the sidewalk, apparently holding a tinier body against its own. It wasn't a creepy sight, however. No, surprisingly, the usually indifferent man found the sight to be endearing.

"I wish more couples were like that these days," he stated to himself, before yawning and lying back down.

* * *

"Ciel, darling. We're here."

Ciel cracked his eyes open and was greeted by the sight of the phantom, whom was smiling and stroking the boys' hair lovingly.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well," Ciel murmured. "How long have I been out?"

"Forty-five minutes," the phantom confirmed. "It would have only been thirty but you're so cute when you sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"Sh-shut up," Ciel stuttered, an embarrassed blush rising in his cheeks. "You told me you brought me here for an explanation so start explaining."

"What do you want to know?"

Ciel bit his lip, chewing on the moist flesh as his mind scanned through all the questions he had, and which one would be the most important to ask first.

"I suppose this question would be the most appropriate," Ciel started. "Who are you?"

"That's your first question?" The phantom scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. "You already know who I am, Ciel."

Ciel's expression changed to a look of bewilderment as the phantom slowly lifted his arm up, hooking his slender fingers underneath the mask. With a light tug, the ribbons came untied and the phantom gradually lowered his hand, removing the mask completely from his face.

Ciel's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell to the floor, utter shock coursing through him.

"Se-Sebastian?!"

* * *

** Ah, so he DOES know the phantom. How does he know this mysterious stranger? Guess you'll have to wait until the next update to find out ^-^ I know, I'm awful with cliffhangers.**

** Oh, and to GodSlayer'sGrace: I read your review and your question about the M-Rating issue. I responded with a PM so you can check that out if you haven't yet.**

** Review kitlets :3**

** -SK**


	9. He recalls

**Woohoo! Wonderful reviews I've been receiving! :D **

** To JigglyJelly: thank you SO much for all of the "supportive reviews" xD that was cute. In the story's defense over Ciel's "neediness", I wanted to portray him as a boy who let his curiosity get him into trouble often and to show that he felt a connection to the phantom. I do understand where you were coming from though and I know it seemed a little rushed, so I apologize.**

** One of my favorite types of writing is poetry, so I decided to add a little in to this chapter. Enjoy kitlets :3**

* * *

_ The sad boy silently screams,_

_ He tries to convince himself it's only a dream._

_ Back and forth he rocks in his cell,_

_ What will happen, he can't tell._

_ Other boys are solemn and crying,_

_ Knowing that slowly they are all dying._

_ They're all recalling the lives they once had,_

_ And they desperately pray for their mom and dad._

_ Who are all these strangers in the room?_

_ Are they here to seal our tombs?_

_ I don't want this to be my end,_

_ I want to hug mommy and daddy again._

_ "Little one, here my voice,_

_ Sit up tall, let your faith rejoice._

_ I promise I'll save you in the end,_

_ You'll get to see your parents again."_

_ The little boy nodded as he cried,_

_ And he waited and waited, and slowly died,_

_ Eventually the voice had been right,_

_ And he and the others were saved that night._

_ He was cradled safely in his saviors arms,_

_ Protected from his fears and future harm._

_ As he ran back to his parents, with not a thank you to say,_

_ The savior whispered,_

_ "I'll make them pay for this day."_

_ -S. Kitten_

* * *

_ Ciel never forgot that one memorable day when was almost catapulted over the bridge. His curiosity had gotten the best of him, and his parents were well aware of his constant inquisitiveness._

_ However, that incident had happened when he was five years old, and Ciel was nine now. He believed that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and putting forth the effort in keeping his curiosity at bay._

_ His life wasn't a huge exhilaration in the first place. He attended a small elementary school during the weekdays and played at home on the weekends. Ciel was a simple child who lived a life of… well, simplicity, and he was perfectly okay with that._

_ This day happened to be a beautiful, sunny Saturday. One that Ciel was sure to enjoy._

_ "Mommy, do you know where my racecar went?"_

_ Rachel smiled down at her son and glanced out of the kitchen window. "I don't know where your racecar went, but it's warm and lively outside, Ciel. Maybe you should go play with your ball out in the front yard."_

_ "That sounds fun!" Ciel exclaimed. He ran into the living room, grabbed his blue ball, then sprinted outside to enjoy the nice weather._

_ Ciel plopped down on the grass and repeatedly threw the ball up in the air, catching it every other time. His mother had been right; the birds were chirping, a soft breeze was blowing, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was the perfect conditions for Ciel, and he was enjoying his time outside._

_ "I bet Mommy is watching me from the window," Ciel said out loud. "I should show her a trick!"_

_ The boy threw the ball ten feet in the air, quickly standing up and holding his arms out to catch the falling object. Before he was able to catch the ball, however, the soft breeze had a sudden spurt of energy, and it carried the ball out to the sidewalk._

_ "Dang," Ciel said sadly, and he jogged over to the ball that was rolling around on the concrete._

_ "Come here," Ciel stated in a frustrating tone when the ball continued to roll away from him._

_ The boy chased the moving toy until it came to a stop, and Ciel was confused until he saw that it had hit someone's leg. The someone slowly picked the ball up and Ciel raised his eyes to see a man smiling down at him._

_ "Is this your ball?"_

_ "Uhm… Y-yes. Can I have it back, please? My mommy will be wondering where I went."_

_ "There's no need to get panicked," the man chuckled, gently patting Ciel's head. "I'm Mr. Chamber. What's your name?"_

_ "I… Uhm… I'm sorry. My mommy told me not to talk to strangers."_

_ "But I'm not a stranger," the man pointed out. "I just stopped your ball to help you. Would a stranger do that?"_

_ "Well… I guess not…"_

_ "See?" Mr. Chamber smiled. "I'm not a stranger. Plus, you already know my name, so we're practically acquaintances. Now what's your name?"_

_ "I-I'm Ciel."_

_ "Ciel? I like it. It fits the color of your eyes."_

_ The young boy bit his lip nervously yet still flashed the stranger a smile._

_ "T-thank you. Can I please have my ball back? I really should get home."_

_ "This is an old ball, Ciel," Mr. Chamber observed, turning the toy 360º in his hands._

_ "My daddy said that I shouldn't waste my allowance on buying toys so I can't get a new ball."_

_ "Is that so? Well that's not very nice of your daddy at all."_

_ "No, it's not!" Ciel quickly agreed. "Daddy says that I have to save my money for more 'responsible' things, but I never get to spend it on what I want!"_

_ "Well, I have something that might make you very happy."_

_ "Really? What is it?" Ciel asked excitedly, and Mr. Chamber smiled._

_ "I have a brand new ball that I had bought for my nephew. Unfortunately, he fell ill and hasn't been able to play with it yet. It hasn't been used at all. Would you like it?"_

_ "I can have it? Are you sure?"_

_ "It's yours. And it's an even darker shade of blue, one that outshines this one entirely."_

_ "I'll take it!" Ciel decided. "But where is it?"_

_ "Oh my, it seems I forgot to bring it with me," Mr. Chamber frowned. "I usually always carry it in case I see an unfortunate child that doesn't have a ball to play with, but it seems I have forgotten it today."_

_ "Where is it?"_

_ "It's sitting in my front yard. Would you like to come with me to retrieve it?"_

_ "Uhm… I don't know… My mommy will want to know where I am…"_

_ "It's only a block from here. We'll be back before your mommy even notices."_

_ "Well… Okay."_

_ "Splendid."_

_ Ciel and the stranger walked together and soon Ciel's house faded into the distance. Each step made the boys' heart pound faster and he swallowed nervously._

_ "Are we almost there?"_

_ "Oh, yes. But, Ciel?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ Darkness._

* * *

_ "Help!"_

_ "Mommy!"_

_ "Mommy!"_

_ "I want to go home!"_

_ "Daddy!"_

_ "Help!"_

_ Ciel's chin rested on cold metal and he raised his head, finally becoming conscious._

What? Where's outside? Where am I? Where's my mommy and daddy? Why am I in a cage? Mr. Chamber…

_ "Help! Please!"_

_ Ciel's eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room and he saw dozens of cages, all containing boys his age._

_ "Mommy!"_

_ "Help!"_

_ A break in the darkness appeared as a door opened, and every child became quiet. A large figure stepped into the doorway and peered into the room._

_ "You better learn to be quiet, you little fuckers," the shadow spat. "Or I'll cut every one of your heads off."_

_ The other children began to whimper and Ciel kept his mouth shut tight to refrain himself from making childish cries._

_ "Hey, M," the figure beckoned. "Do you think you can watch 'em for a while?"_

_ Another silhouette appeared in the door frame, this one taller and skinnier._

_ "Yes," a deeper voice answered. "I can keep an eye on them."_

_ "Good."_

_ The taller and skinnier man, whom Ciel assumed was 'M', entered the room and closed the door, making it pitch black once again._

_ The children no longer yelled out but they continued to whimper and cry, where as Ciel held his knees to his chest and rocked, using every method he knew to calm himself._

_ The boy could hear footsteps clicking throughout the room and assumed that it was M observing the children's behaviors. Ciel just closed his eyes tightly to prevent tears from streaming out and he persisted to rock._

_ "Well hello," the deep voice greeted, and Ciel's eyes snapped open. Even in the darkness he could see two legs standing in front of him._

No, _Ciel thought. _No, I can't reply. He's here to hurt me.

_ "Do you not want to talk?" The stranger questioned, and he walked around to the side of the cage that was on Ciel's left. The boy noticed the legs bending and soon the unknown man was sitting down on the floor, eye level with Ciel._

_ "I'm not going to hurt you," the stranger assured._

_ "Y-you're lying," Ciel blurted, his voice becoming shaky._

_ "No, I'm not. I promise."_

_ "A-are you M?"_

_ "Ah, so you heard that," the stranger mused. "Yes, _they _refer to me as 'M'. My real name is Sebastian."_

_ "I used to have a dog named Sebastian," Ciel said._

_ "Oh, really? How charming."_

_ "Why are you telling me your name?" Ciel asked cautiously._

_ "I told you I'm not going to hurt you."_

_ "Sebastian, who is 'they'?"_

_ "It's hard to explain," Sebastian said quietly. "You're not in a very good place right now."_

_ "Hey M!" A female voice called, and Ciel glanced up to see the door opening. Sebastian was on his feet before the anonymous female noticed, but Ciel had been able to see his appearance._

He has red eyes, _Ciel noted. _How cool! And… And black hair. And he has really pale skin and he's wearing all black. He looks like an actor from a movie!

_ "We're getting more children today and P needs you to go help him out."_

_ "Alright, D," Sebastian nodded, and he glanced down at Ciel before walking out of the room._

_ The door slammed shut and once again all the boys were screaming._

_ "Mommy! Daddy!"_

_ "Help!"_

_ "Where am I?"_

_ "I want to go home!"_

_ Ciel held his knees tighter to his chest and rocked swiftly._

I just want to go home.

* * *

_ Ciel had been stuck in the dark room for three days. Each day was harder on him; his belly growled from not having enough food and his body was fatigued from being stuck in a cage so long._

_ The boy found a way to smile, though, because even though he was stuck in this room another day without food and exercise, he had Sebastian._

_ Ciel talked to the sweet stranger at least once a day, sometimes even more. Sebastian would be instructed to stay in the room for the minimum of an hour, and he would continuously head to the back of the room to make conversation with Ciel._

_ On the second day Ciel was stuck in the cage, Sebastian and him talked about what they liked to do in their free time; Sebastian loved to write and read while Ciel enjoyed running and playing outside._

_ The third day, Sebastian and Ciel talked about Ciel's past and the incident where he was close to falling off of the bridge, and in the end he was saved by his father. Sebastian praised Ciel for his bravery and the strength he had, which made Ciel feel happier than ever._

_ Today, on the third day, Ciel couldn't wait to talk to Sebastian. This time, Ciel wanted to talk about Sebastian's past. He wanted to know more about the man who swore he would never hurt him._

_ "Alright, M. You can take over from here."_

_ Ciel released his grip on his knees and smiled at the sound, knowing that Sebastian would be coming to talk to him soon._

_ "Thank you, C."_

_ The familiar sound of the door shutting met Ciel's ears and footsteps clicked over to him, each one making Ciel's smile spread wider._

_ "Hello, Ciel. We have more time to talk today."_

_ "Hello Sebastian," Ciel greeted happily. "I've been waiting to talk to you."_

_ "Oh?"_

_ "I love talking with you. You make me feel better."_

_ In the darkness, Ciel could see Sebastian's red eyes, and he saw that the man was smiling, as well._

_ "What would you like to talk about, then?"_

_ "I want to hear about you. Why aren't you going to hurt me? What do you do?"_

_ Sebastian hesitated. "I'm a detective."_

_ "You look too young to be a detective."_

_ "You look too young to be making observations," Sebastian joked. "But you're right. I'm only nineteen."_

_ "If you're a detective then why are you here?"_

_ "We've been investigating a case on the disappearances of young boys ages 8-11. We believed that it was a cult, and we were right. So I was sent out to gain the cults trust and any information I could, whereabouts and all."_

_ "Do you have enough information?"_

_ "More than enough," Sebastian confirmed. _

_ "Then why are we all stuck in here?" Ciel whined._

_ "I'm trying to find a way to save everyone, Ciel. If I make one little mistake it could cost someone their life."_

_ "Their life? I don't want to die!" Ciel screamed hysterically, his eyes forming a pool of tears. "I want to see my mommy and daddy! I want to go home! I want to live and play outside and get another dog! I don't want to die!"_

_ "Ciel!" Sebastian hushed, and he reached his arms through the bars of the cage and held the frantic child._

_ "Shh, you're okay. Have faith in me. I promise you'll see you parents again."_

_ Ciel relaxed in Sebastian's arms and he allowed the man to wipe his tears away._

_ "Sebastian, when will I get out of here?"_

_ "I-I'm not sure…"_

_ "Can it be tonight?"_

_ "What?" Sebastian exclaimed. "I can't devise a plan by tonight!"_

_ "But yesterday you said it was the thirteenth."_

_ "Yes, I did. But why does that matter?"_

_ "Today's my birthday."_

_ Sebastian fell silent and he stared down at the tiny boy his arms were wrapped around._

_ "Today's your birthday?"_

_ "Yes. I'm ten now. All I want is to go home."_

_ Sebastian stroked the boys' hair and gently wiped his finger across Ciel's cheek, gathering up more tears that had fallen._

_ "I'll get you and everyone else out of here tonight. You're going to have a happy birthday, Ciel."_

_ Ciel smiled and he glanced up to look into Sebastian's glowing eyes. "Then what can we do after that?"_

_ Sebastian's eyebrows raised. "What do you mean?"_

_ "I've always wanted to go to the ocean. Will you take me there?"_

_ Sebastian chuckled. "I highly doubt your parents would let me take you to the ocean, Ciel. But I'll see what I can do."_

_ "Really?" Ciel's voice raised with eagerness._

_ "Why not? I've been there a couple of times. Besides, I think you'd find it most enjoyable."_

_ "Is it pretty? What's it like?"_

_ "The color of your eyes," Sebastian whispered. "A deep, beautiful cerulean. The waves are calming and the cool water is relaxing."_

_ "Are my eyes really like the ocean, Sebastian?"_

_ "I wouldn't describe them any other way."_

_ Ciel smiled and he snuggled in Sebastian's arms, ignoring the hard bars that were pressed against his side. He began to fall asleep and Sebastian placed a soft kiss on his head._

_ "I'll get you out of here. I promise."_

* * *

_ Waiting without Sebastian had been one of the hardest things Ciel ever had to do. He hated having to hear the whimpers and cries of the other children; they made him doubt his savior. _

No, I have faith in Sebastian, _Ciel thought. _He promised that he would save me.

_ Still, the boy couldn't imagine the cruel torture that the unlucky boys had suffered, and he prayed that they hadn't lived long through the pain._

_ Tears streamed down the sides of Ciel's face as he clutched his stomach in agony, the organ slowly shriveling up after being starved for so long._

He'll be coming for me. He promised.

_ The metal of the cage seemed to grow colder and Ciel shivered. He missed the warmth of Sebastian's arms and the comforting voice that always seemed to calm his nerves._

_ This was the worst pain Ciel had ever felt. Unlike the tiny cuts and scrapes he got while playing and the fear of falling off of a bridge, Ciel could actually feel himself dying._

_ He wanted his mother, his father, his godfather Tanaka to swoop in and rescue him. He wanted to eat a filling, hot meal and sleep in his warm bed. He wanted to hug his parents and his godfather and tell them how much he loved them and how he would never talk to a stranger again._

_ "What? How the hell did they find us? Run to the exit, everyone!"_

_ "Huh?"_

_ All the kids perked up, including Ciel, whom was clutching the metal bars of the cage tightly._

He came!

_ "Hey! I think the kidnapped kids are in here!" A voice shouted, and all the children cried out._

_ "We're in here! Come save us, please!"_

_ The door opened and police officers piled in the room, starting to break the locks off of the cages and setting the boys free._

_ "Sebastian!" Ciel called, and said man rushed over to the boy, using bolt cutters to break the lock off of the cage. Ciel jumped into Sebastian's arms after the door was open, and the man carried the young child as he jogged out of the room._

_ "Happy birthday, Ciel," Sebastian whispered._

_ Ciel hid his face in Sebastian's shoulder as the man carried him throughout the building, eventually making their way outside._

_ Dozens of lights flashed and Ciel finally looked up to see cop cars surrounding the area._

_ "Oh, Ciel!" A woman cried, and Ciel turned his head to see his parents running toward them._

_ "Mommy! Daddy!" Ciel exclaimed, and he dashed out of his saviors arms and into the arms of his parents. Sebastian smiled as he watched the couple kiss and squeeze their child._

_ After a few minutes, the parents stood up straight, and Sebastian could see their faces clearly._

_ "Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive?" He gasped. "Ciel is_ their _son?"_

_ Sebastian balled his fists up with rage and his red eyes lit up in hatred._

_ "I'll make them pay for this."_

* * *

Ciel remembered. He remembered everything.

He could still feel the cold metal bars against his palms, the feeling of his stomach dissipating from not eating. He recalled the screams and cries of the other children, the blond man who had kidnapped him…

"Why didn't I remember?" Ciel thought out loud. "It was Aleister who lured me to come with him that day."

Sebastian stood quiet, allowing the boy to mull over everything that he had made himself forget about his past.

"… I still haven't seen the ocean," Ciel muttered, and the newly revealed phantom chuckled at the remark.

"Sebastian, _you're _the phantom? You're the one who's been doing these things?"

"I'm afraid so."

"You're… the murderer?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"You still haven't made the connection, Ciel?" Sebastian asked. "Every person, the Trancy's, Angelina Durless, Angela Blanc and that bastard Aleister. They were all involved in the kidnappings and torture of those children."

"Why did you use Alois as the continuous witness?"

"Alois was in the same room as you," Sebastian answered. "His parents did the same awful thing your parents did."

"What do you mean?" Ciel questioned suspiciously.

"You weren't kidnapped on accident, Ciel. Vincent and Rachel were in that cult, as well. They _arranged _for that to happen."

"You're lying," Ciel accused, and Sebastian crossed his arms.

"Believe what you want."

"You can't be telling the truth… Because if you've killed all the people involved in what happened ten years ago… that means you weren't after my parents. They died in a car accident."

"That was a misfortune, actually," Sebastian commented. "They were the first ones on my list. Death got to them before I was able to."

"How can you say that? They were my parents!" Ciel screamed, his anger building up.

"They were your parents, yes, but I was your savior, Ciel. I saved you from your parents, and I saved many others from the same fate by killing the rest of the cult members."

"Okay, you saved me," Ciel started, his temper cooling down. "But what does that have to do with you messing with the opera house?"

"This opera house," Sebastian began, raising his arms to gesture. "This wonderful theater was where you were held captive ten years ago. Your parents had hundreds of children killed and tortured here."

Ciel gasped. "But my father nor my mother were murderers! There's no proof!"

"Exactly," Sebastian agreed. "There was no proof. They were very clean and very smart with the way they disposed of children. Everyone escaped out of the building before we were able to catch them, but if you do truly remember your past, you'll know that I told you I was a detective and I gained their trust, so I knew every one of those involved."

Ciel took a deep breath. He was becoming dangerously close to hyperventilating, but it all made sense now. The murders. The crimes. Everything. Everything made perfect sense.

"What do you want me to do with the opera house then?" Ciel questioned.

"I suggest we tear it down. This is a part of your life that you shouldn't have to remember, Ciel."

The boy nodded in agreement. "You're right."

A ringing sound interrupted their conversation and Ciel pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"It's Spears," he declared in a disgusted voice.

"Go on, answer it."

Ciel reluctantly flipped his phone open and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Phantomhive, I'm surprised you're up so late."

"What do you want, Spears?" Ciel spat, practically soaking his phone in saliva.

"I need to talk to your employee about the thirty-day agreement we had."

Ciel removed the phone from his ear and handed it over to Sebastian. Said man lifted an eyebrow up in suspicion but took the cellular nevertheless.

"Hello? Yes, thirty days. Yes. No. Yes, I was once a detective. An incident happened so I was forced to resign. Yes. My full name? Sebastian Michaelis. Yes. No. Alright, goodbye."

Sebastian closed the phone and before Ciel could question what had been said he grabbed the boys' hand.

"We'll talk later. Right now we have other problems."

Sebastian sprinted at full speed and kept a firm grip on Ciel's hand, dragging the stumbling boy behind.

"What other problems do we have?"

"None yet," Sebastian confirmed, quickly pushing the door open so they could both get outside. "But I have a feeling we will if we don't hurry."

* * *

"Hey, Spears, come here," Claude called, motioning to the other detective.

"What is it, Faustus?" William questioned, walking over to his partner. Claude's pale face was glowing in the light of the computer screen, and he seemed to be highly confused.

"I just looked up employees that work at Funtom Opera House."

"And?" Spears quizzed. "Why does that matter?"

"There's no one under the name 'Sebastian.'"

* * *

** Ugh. This was a loooong chapter. I liked it though.**

** I'm going to try to finish this soon so I can release some of the new stories I've been working on and continue "Earl Helsing" and "Level Zero".**

** Until then, review kitlets! ^-^**

** -SK**


	10. He accomplices

** Late update x.x sorry kitlets**

* * *

_ "Hey, Spears, come here."_

_ "What is it, Faustus?"_

_ "I just looked up employees that work at Funtom Opera House."_

_ "And?"_

_ "There's no one under the name 'Sebastian.'"_

"Shit," Ciel cursed, and his lover gently pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh. We have to be quiet, Ciel. Keep listening."

Ciel closed his eyes tightly and tried to focus on the conversation between the two detectives while Sebastian secretly watched through the window.

"They suspect us," Ciel whispered. "They know something isn't right."

"But they're thinking that I bailed you out because I'm your friend," Sebastian murmured. "They haven't made the connection between me and the murders, yet."

"Do you think they will?"

"Eventually, yes."

Ciel anxiously bit his lip. _Do I want Sebastian to go to jail? Rightfully, he should, for committing all of those murders, but…_

Sebastian's youthful face popped into Ciel's mind, and he could practically feel the fingers running through his hair again. He remembered being carried in Sebastian's arms, and the warm, soft breath he breathed when he indicated their safety.

_ "Happy birthday, Ciel."_

That one sentence. Those three words that told Ciel that everything was going to be alright, that Sebastian kept his promise.

A tear trickled down Ciel's cheek and he choked out a gasp, one that startled Sebastian.

"Ciel? Ciel are you alright? Shh, it's going to be okay."

Sebastian left his post at the window and pulled Ciel in his arms, gently rubbing the boys' back and whispering words of comfort.

"Sebastian, what are our options?" Ciel asked, his voice crackling. Sebastian hesitated before giving the boy a sad smile.  
"I suppose I'll have to confess to my crimes."

"What? No!" Ciel decided. "You can't do that, Sebastian!"

"But I'm guilty," Sebastian admitted. "Everything will go back to normal that way. You'll keep your job, your house…"

"But I won't keep you," Ciel cried, his eyes glistening with fresh tears. "I lost you once, ten years ago. I won't lose you again for the rest of my life. I… I love you…"

"Ciel," Sebastian breathed, and he placed both hands on either side of the boys' face. "You'd have to go against the oath you made when you became a detective. You'd have to know that you're breaking the law and you'd have to live with the fact of knowing that you've fallen in love with a murderer, the same killer that had been after your parents once. You'd have to accept all of that to be with me."

"You're not a murderer in my eyes. You're a savior. You're _my _savior."

"Ciel," Sebastian warned. "Think everything through. This isn't an easy choice to make. I have taken lives away, caused families the utmost grief and my hands are permanently stained red. What I've done is unforgivable."

"No, it's not," Ciel rasped, clenching his fists tightly. "All of those people, _each and every one _got what they deserved. Their families are crying over tainted souls because they don't know any better. You've _saved _hundreds of children, if not more, from suffering the same fate I almost suffered."

Sebastian watched in shock as the boy lifted his head up, tears dried and eyes glowing forebodingly. _Is this the same boy that I was talking to a minute before?_

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke boldly. "I will do anything to make sure that you will not, under any circumstances, be incarcerated."

"Ciel…"

"I accept."

Sebastian's demeanor instantly changed, his eyes turned to a menacing pink and he thoughtfully lifted a finger to his lips.

"Very well. I have a plan."

* * *

_ "There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." -Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

Ciel expected his heart to be pounding. He figured he would hyperventilate from the anxiety and fear. A small part of him believed that his morals, all of those memories of attending church with his parents every Sunday, would kick in and tell him to do the right thing.

But none of that happened. Ciel wasn't hyperventilating, and he didn't feel nauseous from the fear nor anxious of the outcome. In fact, the boy had never felt better. He felt _transformed_.

Ciel was actually proud of how far he had come in the past month. The shy, uninterested Ciel had completely disappeared, and was replaced with a confident, more enjoyable Ciel. And all of these accomplishments were thanks to Sebastian.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked softly, gently pulling Ciel's body to his.

"Of course I am," Ciel said proudly, flashing the man a seductive grin. "I can't wait to get this over with."

"You're quiet confident," Sebastian murmured, placing a sweet kiss on the boys' forehead. "I'm surprised you actually want to do this."

"Anything to keep you by my side," Ciel whispered, and he gave Sebastian's neck a quick nip before the doorbell rang.

"There's our company," Ciel announced with a dark smile.

"Be polite," Sebastian reminded, and he gave the boys' butt a playful swat as he walked away.

Ciel smiled and shook his head. _Typical Sebastian._

The boy wiped all traces of furtiveness off of his face and gave a warm smile as he opened the door.

"Hello, Gentlemen."

"Phantomhive," Spears greeted, and Claude nodded his head.

"Come on in."

"Such a beautiful estate you inherited," Claude commented as the two detectives strode in. "A lovely house, as well."

"Why thank you," Ciel smirked, guiding the two men to the dining room.

"I'm glad there's no hard feelings about you still being a suspect," Spears said awkwardly.

"Of course not," Ciel assured, waving his hand in dismissal. "I still have twenty-eight days, after all, but lets not discuss this over dinner."

"No," Claude agreed. "We came for a nice gathering, not an interrogation."

"Exactly," Ciel grinned, and the three finally entered the dining room.

The table was already lined with silverware and four glasses of champagne were already placed in front of the four available seats, one that was already accompanied by Sebastian.

"Well, it's a pleasure seeing you two again," Sebastian greeted with a warm smile, and the two detectives exchanged glances.

"I'm sure you both remember my significant other, Sebastian," Ciel reintroduced, and the two men immediately stared at the boy.

"Significant other?" They both synchronized.

"Yes," Ciel said honestly, taking a seat next to his lover. "I don't usually introduce him as that because it causes prejudices, but I've worked with you two long enough to trust you."

Claude and William were still having doubts about the relationship, but Sebastian openly rested his hand atop of Ciel's on the dinner table, and Ciel could only smile.

The two detectives took their seats and Claude cleared his throat.

"Well, Mr. Phantomhive, I never would have thought that you… Uh…"

"That I like men?" Ciel finished with a devious smirk. "I had thought I made it obvious."

William blushed and anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. "W-when will dinner be ready?"

"In about thirty minutes," Ciel answered. "Sebastian has prepared an elegant dinner for us, consisting of Samundari Khazana Curry, three slices of a Japanese Densuke watermelon, and a delicious mille-feuille for dessert. Bollinger Blanc De Noirs Vieilles Vignes Francaises is the champagne we'll be enjoying tonight, my choice, of course."

"That's impossible!" Claude exclaimed. "Forgive me, Mr. Phantomhive, but I don't see how you afforded this dinner."

"Sebastian takes care of me," Ciel smirked arrogantly. "He gives me the very best of everything."

"And you can afford this, Michaelis?" William questioned in shock. "Surely you didn't make that much money as a detective in your past."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Sebastian stated with a smile. "What kind of partner would I be if I didn't give Ciel everything he wanted? I wouldn't deserve him if I didn't get him the very best."

"You're spoiled, Phantomhive," Claude chuckled.

"He takes care of me," Ciel repeated, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lovers cheek. "He'll always give me whatever I want, no matter how hard he must fight to get it."

"I suppose I'd do the same for Alois," Claude said quietly. "Though I couldn't afford a dinner like this, not even if he begged me for it."

"Lets not dwell on the price," Ciel decided. "We're merely having a peaceful dinner with luxurious food. Why don't we make a toast?"

"Splendid idea," Sebastian remarked, lifting up his glass. "To proving Ciel's innocence, and no hard feelings in the end."

"May you have the best of luck in doing so," William concluded, and they all clinked their glasses together, eagerly drinking up the expensive liquor.

"There were two little things I forgot to mention," Ciel said absent-mindedly.

"Oh?" Claude questioned, lowering his glass. "What could those be?"

"Nothing really," Ciel assured. "It's just… Sebastian has been the one committing all the murders…"

Spears and Faustus gasped, the two standing from their chairs and fumbling for their guns. Ciel's smile turned wicked as he started to chuckle quietly.

"… and your champagne was laced with potassium cyanide."

The two panic-stricken men began to cough and choke, making desperate attempts to breathe but failing miserably.

Ciel stood when Faustus and Spears both hit the ground with a thud, and the boy walked over to his ex coworkers. Claude's eyes had already closed and Spears stared up at Ciel, clutching to his last seconds of life. The boy just smiled, and he bent down to Spears' level to whisper in his ear.

"Check mate."

Then, slowly, the eyes of Ciel's imprisoner closed.

Ciel had won.

"Such a waste of good champagne," Sebastian commented, treading over to Ciel's side. "Isn't it a shame they couldn't join us for dinner?"

"They didn't deserve to eat such fine food," Ciel scoffed. "I didn't have you concoct an expensive meal to have those two devouring it all."

Sebastian helped Ciel up from his knees and he kissed the boys' neck suggestively.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have my dessert right now."

"Before dinner?" Ciel murmured. "How naughty."

"Naughty, you say?" Sebastian grinned devilishly and lifted the boy off the ground, Ciel's legs wrapping around his waist. "I could bend you over the table and fuck you right now if you want me to really be naughty."

"I don't think so," Ciel said, lightly flicking Sebastian's nose. "Last time we did it in the upper corridor of my family's opera house. We're doing it in a _proper _place this time."

Sebastian smiled. "Alright, we'll do it _graciously _this time."

He kissed Ciel's cheek quickly before exiting the dining room and unhurriedly making his way to the bedroom with Ciel in his arms.

"Am I being more respectful this time?" Sebastian asked as he gently set Ciel down on the bed.

"You're doing better."

Sebastian chuckled and caressed Ciel's cheek. "We'll have to do this 'gracious' approach on our honeymoon."

"What makes you think we're getting married?" Ciel asked, grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling the man on top of him.

"I don't think, I hope."

Ciel grabbed the back of Sebastian's neck and forced their lips together, Sebastian's tongue instantly sliding into Ciel's mouth.

While the two tongues fought for dominance, Sebastian quickly began unbuttoning Ciel's shirt, his slender fingers savoring the touch of soft skin.

Ciel kept one hand tangled in Sebastian's hair while his other struggled to unbutton the mans dress shirt as well, unfortunately he was miserably failing.

Their two mouths broke apart and Sebastian chuckled as Ciel panted. The man helped by unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, then letting it slip off his shoulders.

It was the first time Ciel had ever seen Sebastian shirtless, and he was more than impressed. Though Sebastian didn't have a huge build nor muscles, he was _gorgeous._

Sebastian laughed when he noticed Ciel's staring and he pulled the boy into his lap.

"This body is yours, Ciel. Don't be afraid to touch it."

Ciel blushed and he let his hands run over Sebastian's shoulders and down his chest. Ciel undid the button on Sebastian's pants while the man kissed and nibbled on Ciel's neck.

_ I don't need to be nervous. I'm doing this out of love, not lust now. I'm doing this with _my _Sebastian._

Ciel bravely slipped his hand inside Sebastian's pants, and was somewhat surprised to find precum dribbling on his hand.

"Already?" Ciel murmured. "Guess we're skipping the foreplay."

"I can't help it," Sebastian whispered, placing one last kiss on Ciel's neck before pulling the boys' pants off. "And by the looks of it, you can't either."

"Shut up," Ciel blushed, attempting to hide his face in Sebastian's chest, but his lover chuckled and pulled him back.

"It's alright, Ciel. Don't be embarrassed."

Ciel merely huffed and freed Sebastian's erection from its enclosure, smearing his precum to lubricate the large shaft. Sebastian cupped Ciel's ass and slowly pulled the boy closer, positioning his cock directly underneath the puckered hole. It was taking all the strength Sebastian had to not slam into Ciel repeatedly, but he was playing nice this time, and he didn't want to hurt his lover.

"Ciel," Sebastian growled through his teeth. "Whenever you're ready."

Ciel nodded and he took a deep breath as he slowly sat down, Sebastian gasping as he felt his head being encased in Ciel's heat.

The boy noticed Sebastian's struggling and he forced himself onto the cock, continuing to sit until his ass was rubbing against Sebastian's skin.

"Gah," Ciel breathed, his legs trembling from the abrupt invasion.

"Don't hurt yourself," Sebastian said, lovingly grazing his hand over Ciel's thigh.

"I-I don't think my legs will hold me up. Se-Sebastian… Just fuck me…"

"What about being gracious?" Sebastian questioned, but Ciel looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please… just fuck me."

"Alright," Sebastian shrugged, and he shoved Ciel on the bed roughly, towering over the boy. Sebastian pulled out of Ciel until the very tip of his head was the only thing left inside, then he slammed into the boy forcefully.

"Ah!" Ciel cried, his fingernails digging into the covers beneath him.

"I-I don't want to hurt you…"

"Sebastian please! That feels so good!"

Sebastian didn't argue anymore and he thrusted into Ciel repeatedly, his cock burying deeper inside the boy with each plunge. Sebastian spread Ciel's legs wider and continued to invade the entrance over and over again, his erection craving the warm, tight heat.

Sebastian pounded into the boy mercilessly, while Ciel moaned his name wantonly. As Sebastian's peak neared he began to pump Ciel's erection rapidly, determined to make the boy cum first.

"Ah… Se-Sebastian…"

The animalistic lovemaking continued, and Ciel came with one last stroke. He soaked Sebastian's hand, his chest heaving from being breathless.

Sebastian wasn't far behind him and after three more thrusts he came inside the boy, coating Ciel's insides with his seed.

By the time Sebastian pulled out and laid down beside the boy, Ciel had already dozed off, his chest now calm and his breathing natural.

Sebastian smiled and pulled Ciel close, placing gentle kiss on top of his head.

"Sleep well, Ciel. We have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

** Wow. Ciel's ruthless. I like it.**

** I just had to add another sex scene. I had to. x.x**

** Next update coming soon, kitlets! ^-^**

** -SK**


	11. He assures

** Wow. It's been a while, hasn't it?**

** I'm a bit saddened to say that this will be the last chapter of this story (epilogue included) but I'll save the goodbyes for afterwards. Enjoy, kitlets. ^-^**

* * *

"These two men were greatly respected. We all appreciate their services and everything they have done for us. Ciel Phantomhive would now like to say a few words."

Deferential, yet quiet applause rose as Ciel stood and approached the front. The greeting claps silenced when the boy turned to face everyone, and he inaudibly gulped down nervous bile.

"Many of you may not know me. I recognize some faces here and others are unfamiliar. I am Detective Ciel Phantomhive, and though it isn't a pleasure to meet you all on such an occasion, I'm glad that I could have the honor of being here in this time of mourning."

Sniffling interrupted Ciel's speech and he turned to give a small smile to Ronald Knox, William T. Spears's once so-called lover.

"I understand how hard this is," Ciel continued. "For I lost my parents not too long ago. To lose two coworkers like this, though…"

Ciel raised his hand to be pardoned as he delicately blotted the tears away that had started to trickle from his eyes.

"Claude Faustus and William T. Spears were such good detectives," Ciel choked out, his tear streams becoming uncontrollable. "They didn't deserve to die!"

"No, they didn't!" Ronald agreed, standing up to make his presence noticeable. "William was my everything!"

"Yeah, they didn't deserve to die!" Another voice agreed from the crowd.

"I swear," Ciel stated boldly. "I swear that I will find whoever murdered these men and I will bring them to justice!"

The once quiet, timid mourners now burst into a roar of applause, leaping from their seats and whistling tunes of gratitude. Ciel smiled, ignoring the tear that trailed down his face and he soaked in the pleasant response.

After Ciel finished, no one else came forward to speak and the hopefulness and excitement ceased as two coffins were lowered into the ground.

It was completely silent with the exception of sniffling and tearful chokes, and Ciel bowed his head as his deceased colleagues met their final resting place.

It was a sick gesture, really, for everyone truly believed that he was bowing his head out of respect, when Ciel was honestly just hiding his smile.

* * *

"Mr. Phantomhive? May I speak with you for a few minutes?"

Ciel turned around and smiled solemnly. "Of course you can, Ronald."

Ronald cracked a little smile before dabbing his cheeks with a tissue, the thin paper hardly thick enough to catch the flood of tears that gushed from his chartreuse eyes.

"I never thought I'd be able to live without William," Ronald said candidly. "I never _wanted _to live without him. When I got the call saying that William wouldn't be coming home that night… It broke my heart."

Ronald burst into tears once more and Ciel pulled him into a caring embrace.

"I loved him so much," Ronald blurted. "He was my everything…!"

"It's going to be alright," Ciel assured, gently patting Ronald's back.

"I'm sorry," Ronald apologized, pulling away and giving Ciel an embarrassed smile. "I didn't mean to turn into a mess like that. As I was saying, I never wanted to live without William, I'm not sure that I still do."

"Ronald…"

"But," Ronald interrupted. "When I heard your speech and the promise you made to bring the person responsible to justice, you completely renewed my willingness to live. You're a hero, Mr. Phantomhive, and I would be eternally grateful if you granted me that one wish."

Ciel gave Ronald a sympathetic smile and squeezed his shoulder in a heartening way.

"I will grant you that last wish. I promise that their deaths will be avenged. Your lover won't die in vain, Ronald."

"You're my hero, Ciel. You have all of my trust."

"I hate to interrupt," Tanaka cut in. "But we do still have important business to take care of, Ciel, if you'd please."

"Oh yes," Ciel agreed, glancing at Ronald one last time. "Take care of yourself, Mr. Knox. I'm only a phone call away if you ever need anything."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine," Ronald said in an unconvincing voice. Ciel nodded doubtfully and turned to start walking away with Tanaka.

"That was dreadfully sad," his godfather commented as they climbed into the car.

"I wholeheartedly agree. Ronald is definitely taking it the hardest. I wish I could alleviate his pain somehow."

"You promised to investigate their deaths, and for now that's all you can do."

Ciel bobbed his head in agreement and anxiously drummed his fingers on his leg while Tanaka began driving away from the funeral.

"I'm afraid this will hurt me more than it will hurt you," Tanaka whispered. "But I understand your reasoning behind this, Ciel."

"Tanaka, it's for the best," Ciel guaranteed. "It will only cause painful memories."

"Yes, you're right," Tanaka decided, slyly wiping a tear off of his cheek.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"It's up to you, after all, Ciel. I understand why you want to do this, and frankly I don't blame you."

Ciel bit his lip as they pulled up, and he noticed Sebastian already standing on the sidewalk. The two men exited the car, Ciel instantly clinging to Sebastian's side and Tanaka standing beside Ciel.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian whispered, pressing a soft kiss atop Ciel's head.

"Nauseous," he confessed, grasping onto Sebastian's hand for comfort.

"This is what you really want, Ciel?" Tanaka questioned one last time, and Ciel nervously nodded.

"Alright," Tanaka sighed before raising his head. "Now, boys!"

On order, three large bulldozers came into view and immediately rammed into the opera house, tearing the large building apart piece by piece.

The three men watched as the building, one overflowing with awful and precious memories, was repeatedly crashed into until it fell to the ground. Only when the opera house was absolute rubble did Ciel allow himself to breathe.

_ It's over. Every one of those recollections and tortures are gone._

"It's all over," Ciel whispered, and Sebastian pulled him close.

The three stood in silence for a few more minutes before Tanaka spoke up.

"Don't let me hold you two," he said, not taking his eyes off of the rubble. "I think I'll stay here for a while."

"Lets get some lunch," Sebastian suggested. "You must be starving."

Ciel nodded, too shaken to protest, and the couple quietly strolled away from Tanaka, leaving Ciel's godfather to grieve over the opera house in peace.

They only had to walk two blocks before they reached a small café, the two settling for a booth inside that was drenched in sunlight.

Ciel relished the warmth on his skin and closed his eyes to let the rays hit his face. Sebastian, whom was sitting across from him, smiled when he saw his lover basking in the light.

The couple sat in silence for what seemed like years, Ciel preoccupied with trying to get warm and Sebastian not wanting to bother him. Finally, Ciel reluctantly opened his eyes to see Sebastian staring down at a menu.

"Sebastian."

"Hm?" Sebastian tore his eyes away from the bill of fare and focused on Ciel.

"What now?"

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up in a surprised manner, one Ciel would have laughed at if he wasn't in such a gloomy mood.

"What do you mean?"

"What do we do now?"

"I'm not sure that I understand what you're asking me, Ciel," Sebastian said uneasily, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"What happens after this? The opera house is gone. My employees don't have a job anymore and I don't know how they'll support themselves now. Am I supposed to keep my job as a detective after what's happened? I just don't know what's going on anymore."

Ciel huffed hopelessly and Sebastian frowned slightly. He took Ciel's hand and swiftly guided it to his lips, permitting him to press a soft kiss on the boys' knuckles.

"Ciel, everything will work out for the better."

"What happens after this, then?"

"Whatever we want to happen. We're starting our lives together now. We can do whatever we want."

Sebastian slid out of the booth and walked over to Ciel's side, much to his confusion. Ciel scooted to his left, but he was puzzled even more when his lover didn't sit down.

"And no matter what," Sebastian continued, grabbing Ciel's hand once more. He didn't take a seat beside the boy, instead he knelt on one knee before him.

"I will always be your phantom."

* * *

** Epilogue:**

** He loves**

* * *

Ciel swatted the hand away harshly, groaning louder when it persisted to shake him.

"Ciel, wake up."

"No, I'm too tired," Ciel muttered, attempting to pull the covers back over his head and voicing his complaints shrilly when they were taken away.

"Darling, please wake up."

"Why do I need to get up?" Ciel snapped, and in response he was repeatedly poked in the ribs, one of his most ticklish spots.

Ciel's eyes immediately shot open and he was filled with uncontrollable laughter.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!"

Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel onto his lap, nuzzling in the boys' neck.

"Happy birthday, Ciel."

A large grin spread across Ciel's face and he sprung out of Sebastian's lap, excitedly jumping up and down on the bed like a small child.

"It's my birthday!" Ciel chanted. "That means I get whatever I want!"

"That's right," Sebastian smirked. "But first we should have breakfast."

"Race you downstairs!" Ciel shouted, sprinting out of the bedroom at full speed.

Ciel continued to giggle when he glanced over his shoulder, observing that his lover was indeed racing him down the stairs.

"I beat you!" Ciel announced as he glided into the kitchen.

Bard turned away from the stove to give the boy a high-five.

"Woo! Go Ciel! Happy birthday, kid!"

"Thanks," Ciel beamed as Sebastian skidded into the kitchen.

"You beat me every time," Sebastian murmured, taking a seat at the table. "I'm starting to think that Bard is putting enhancers in your food."

"I'm just talented," Ciel declared and he stuck his tongue out immaturely.

"I'm fixing your favorite, kid. Pancakes with marshmallow cream on top."

"Such an unhealthy breakfast," Sebastian commented as he began to read the newspaper. "Soon you'll look like a marshmallow if you keep eating like that."

"I love sweets," Ciel defended. "You're just a health nut."

"Besides, Sebastian," Bard started, laying Ciel's plate down in front of him. "I won't get to see the kid for a while."

"What do you mean?" Ciel questioned, and Sebastian frowned.

"I hadn't told him yet, Bard."

"I'm sorry, Sir! I didn't know!"

"Hadn't told me what? What's going on?" Ciel demanded, and Sebastian sighed, setting the paper down on the table.

"I have a special surprise for your birthday, one I was planning on telling you about _after _breakfast."

"What is it?"

Bard handed Sebastian a cup of black coffee and the man sipped it slowly before replying.

"We're going to the ocean."

"Really?!" Ciel shot up from his seat, his excitement rising to a whole new level. "I finally get to see the ocean?! I've wanted to see it ever since I was young!"

"I know," Sebastian stated. "That's why we'll be going on a six-month cruise."

"I get to spend six months on the ocean?! Sebastian, you're the best!" Ciel exclaimed, rushing over to his lover and planting a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad you're excited, but you better run upstairs and get packing. The ship leaves at two o'clock."

Without another word, Ciel dashed out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into their bedroom to grab his suitcase.

Ciel's life had been perfect since the day they tore the opera house down. He kept his job as a detective and his godfather had been feeling much better about the demolition.

Sebastian moved in with Ciel, and for a while the couple had the enormous estate to themselves. That is, of course, until Ciel wondered what was to become of his old employees. Not wanting to leave them jobless and on the streets, Ciel hired them as personal hands around the house.

Finny, who seemed to be the sweetest and the most scrupulous of the three, was appointed as the gardener, and he handled all of the plants with care.

Meyrin, though the most clumsy, was Ciel's new maid. She did have problems here and there, nevertheless she seemed to always get the job done.

Bard, who once appeared to be a rough brute on the outside, always had a passion for cooking, so Ciel obviously chose him to be the chef, a job occasionally performed by Sebastian when Bard burnt the food.

Everything went back to normal and Ciel had never felt better, especially since he was about to leave on a cruise in four hours.

"Meyrin, did you get my laundry done?" Ciel yelled out the bedroom door.

"I'm working on it now, Sir!" Meyrin called from downstairs.

_ Alright, Meyrin's handling the laundry, _Ciel thought. _I better check the mail before we leave._

Ciel treaded downstairs and opened the front door, smiling slightly when he saw the clear sky, a sign of a beautiful day.

_ However, you got kidnapped once on this beautiful day…_

Ciel shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the bad thoughts while he walked outside.

_ No, today's going to be a good day. It's my birthday and I'm going to spend it with the one I love, not in a cage in my family's opera house._

"Good morning, Ciel!" Finny called from behind one of the flowerbeds. "And happy birthday!"

"Good morning Finny! Thank you!" Ciel said cheerfully, and he continued down the small stone path.

Opening the gate with a strident squeak, Ciel exited and walked four steps over to the mailbox.

_ Sebastian, me, me, Sebastian, me, Sebastian, Sebastian, _Ciel observed as he looked over each piece of mail. He flipped through multiple envelopes, acknowledging the senders and names printed on the front.

He suddenly stopped flipping, however, when one envelope caught his eye.

_ What's this? There's no return address._

Ciel studied the envelope suspiciously.

_ And it's addressed to me._

Curiously, Ciel ran his finger under the glued-down flap, ripping the envelope open with a swift gesture.

His fingers grazed over a thin piece of paper and he pulled it out, his inquisitiveness and apprehension heightening.

Slowly, Ciel unfolded the paper and saw big letters that were sloppily scrawled across the page. Color drained from his face and he felt like he was about to faint as he read the message.

_ This isn't over yet._

* * *

** And that is THE END to Funtom of the Opera! ^-^**

** For the people who hate cliffhangers, (and I think I'm speaking to the majority) I am considering writing a sequel to this, but I'm not sure if I will yet. It all depends on the reviews and how many people want to see this continued, so there may be a sequel and there may not.**

** Thank you all so much for your reviews and thank you for taking time to read this story. I'll be adding new stories very soon and hopefully I'll hear from some of you again.**

** Until then, thank you for reading and I'll see you later, kitlets. ^-^**

** -SebasuchansKitten **


End file.
